We, Cursed
by Tsarchov
Summary: Kidnapped and stripped of his pride. Then finding himself falling in love with his rescuer – can the life be more cruel to our Kanda? Oh yes, it can. And not to forget our Lavi – broken from jealousy
1. Loosing You

**About: **A small village at the edge of Germany – one easy mission goes out of hand as they calmly walk into the trap arranged for them. The events are a mystery, because the one exorcist who survived is now fighting for his life and what about the other one? Is his body buried in the ruins together with the villagers, or is he also somewhere struggling for his life?

**Warnings:** shounen-ai – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 1 - Loosing You –**

It's the worst feeling ever, when you know you have to do something before it's too late, but you just can't. It was a feeling that the red haired exorcist knew just very well. He was lying there, unable to move, unable to help his beloved one. The battle with the akumas was still going on around him, unaware of one exorcist soaked in red liquor, still breathing.

It was an ambush they weren't prepared for, and now they're paying for it. The village was full of them. If only Allen was with them, his cursed left eye would have seen thru it before it would be too late. The mission was simple enough – just to retrieve one innocence. Simple enough. And after, he had planned to stay one day longer, just he and his beloved one, to enjoy one normal day – maybe staying in bed all day, doing nothing but simply sharing they time. How naive he was. First or all, the black haired teen would slice him open before he could even think about something like this – but he was allowed to at least dream about it.

He looked up at the sky, crowded with low level akumas. The village was in ruins, most of the akumas that were pretending to be villagers were also buried underneath it. He saw a blue flash piercing the black crowd – the second illusion of his dear friend – taking out about third of them. He tilted his head a little to the right, to see the Japanese youth occupied with a level 4, his innocence screaming with pleasure.

He sure felt miserable, looking at the fight. He let himself be so easily beaten, not been the greatest help at all. And he wanted to protect him from any harm, to be near him. How could he even think about it now that he lost? The finder that came with them was long dead – giving his life for the attempt to send a message to headquarters for help. He wasn't even sure if the message got there or not. It doesn't matter anymore. He wasn't able to fight anymore, with his body in that shape and Yuu… even one strong as him has its limits. He was beginning to feel his consciousness leaving him little by little. Closing his eyes wasn't a move he was willingly making.

A loud, high-pitched scream that only an akuma could make echoed thru the air, through every cell in his dying body. Forcing his eyes open, he saw the blue once again taking control over the sky, the akumas retreating. Was it over? Have they what they came here for? And why haven't they finished him off? Was he just a little worm to them, someone who could not hurt them anymore? Or have they just overlooked him? He tilted his head to where he last saw the Japanese exorcist convicted that he would see him standing there, Mugen sheltered and that expression on his face he always had after a won battle. His one green eye widened in horror at the scene before him.

There, where he last saw his Yuu-chan, stood now the level 4, smiling his cranky smile. It wasn't the one he saw Yuu fighting with – this one was unharmed, without even a hint of dust or any other dirt on him. If he had fought Yuu, even just for a few seconds, the damage would be there. That he was sure of. But that wasn't what socked him. It was that which he was holding in his arms - the unconscious body of Kanda Yuu. There were no visible wounds on his body, and thru the torn uniform his cursed tattoo could be seen – black as the darkest night in comparison to his pale skin. His long hair was free from the biding, the quiet wind playing with it. Even in his unconscious state he wasn't letting go of his innocence – the long Japanese sword Mugen.

When the level 4 saw him looking his way, the grin on his face widened. He slowly floated to the right. Lavi tried his hardest to look after him, to see where he was taking his Yuu-chan. He mustn't wait long to see where was the akuma was going – it was even within his field of vision. There, at the edge of the destroyed village, was a carriage. Black, with golden ornaments – even the horses were black, the finest from all, with red devilish eyes. One lonely figure dressed in black with a tall hat got off the carriage. Lavi couldn't see his face clearly – because of his dizziness his vision wasn't sharp as always. The akuma handed the boy to the mysterious figure, who took him and reentered the carriage. As the door closed and the carriage made its way out of this graveyard, the akuma joined the other low level ones and they also took off.

Lavi made a last desperate attempt to stand, but failed. As his head sunk once more to the ground, his consciousness again slipping away from him. With all the regrets going thru his mind until he could no longer hear the retreating akumas, feel the ground beneath him or concentrate. With the image of his beloved – that he couldn't protect – in the hands of that mysterious man, he let himself be embraced by the coming darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The air in the cafeteria was tense this morning. No one was laughing, or even talking. The news about the events that happened yesterday in a small village at the edge of Germany traveled fast and now, there wasn't a person in the order that doesn't know about it. When the team that they have send arrived at the scene, the village was in ruins, no one in sight. Not a single human could be found, not even an akuma. There were just the ruins, like someone took care of the corpses. The only one they could find was the bookman junior, lying in the dirt in his blood and unconscious, but still breathing – his heart trying his hardest to stay in rhythm.

"Everything will be OK, Allen," the said exorcist looked at the Chinese girl sitting before him. They were also in the cafeteria, with nothing other to do. All the missions were postponed and the ones that were out were returning to the order. It was one big chaos there, with everyone trying to find out what happened. The last information about the situation was from the message send by the finder present at the scene, and that was too little. There wasn't a situation like this before – the akumas attacking in such large numbers, or even laying a trap using an innocence just to lure them there.

She noticed the dark circles around his eyes. He hasn't slept all night, staying by Lavi's side as the boy desperately fought for his life. She couldn't believe in what kind of state have they found him. Maybe Lavi wasn't as strong as other ones, but when he got serious, he could do anything. She desperately wanted to know what happened. But to know that, Lavi would have to wake up first.

"You look tired. Maybe you should try to go and lay down, even if just for a few hours," tried again Lenalee. She was concerned about him too. It wasn't healthy what he was doing to his body. Now of all times they needed to stay in top form, awaiting orders that may come any minute.

"No, I'm OK," he tried to smile to assure her about it, but failed. "Really, I'm fine, Lenalee," he gave the soup before him another try, but leaved it alone after just one spoon. "I just don't have appetite," he added silently.

"This must be the end of the world if you're not swallowing 20 bowls of food in one try," a hand landed at his back, almost nailing him to the table and in the soup before him.

"Krory!" addressed Lenalee the vampire-parasitic exorcist that took a seat by Allen.

"What I don't understand is why you are giving the fault to yourself…" began the new arrival at the table, but was interrupted by Allen.

"If I could have gone there sooner…"

"The one who should torture himself over this is Levevrier," it was Lenalee that was now the one interrupting, "because it was him, who hadn't allowed you to go sooner. And besides, we all know what can happen to us on a mission and as exorcists, we're all prepared for it." Allen noticed a distant look in her eyes. And also something else - was it sorrow? "It's hard for all of us – not knowing if Lavi would wake up and I don't even want to imagine what happened to Kanda-kun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The strong pain in my legs tries to force me to open my eyes, but my mind is heavy from exhaustion and refuses to cooperate. From the wild wind playing with my hair I know that I'm falling deep inside this thick darkness. I try to move my fingers, just to taste water between them. I feel my body stopping from falling; my lungs are trying to give up the hope of tasting air, filling with the salty liquor.

I force my eyes open, opening my mouth in the last pained attend to bring some fresh air into my floated lungs, just to find myself lying on the safe ground under the crystal blue sky. The suns hands are reaching to the ground, sucking out every little drop of water they can get and I can feel warm sand beneath me with my fingertips. As I try to stand, a sudden pain in my legs brings me back to the ground, pinning me faced down, leaving me breathing heavily.

I don't even need to see for myself, as I already know what the cause of the pain is. I can feel it, hear it and also my great imagination is helping me. A thick chain going right thru my legs, pinning me down, not letting me go after the one I long for.

There it is again. I clearly hear something, or someone, but I can't see anything. I try as hard as I can to hold the screams that try to escape my mouth in, not wanting to give away my location. Then, as I rise up my head, I clearly see the sky changing. The golden rays are deceasing, mixing with the red dying flames spreading thru the desert as the shadows start to rule over this god forgotten land.

There, just few meters before me I see the shadows retreating, making a way for a lonely figure clothed in black. I can't recognize his face – of course not. This is just a nightmare to torture me, so how could I imagine his face if I haven't seen it in the first place? But in his arms I clearly see the object of my every thought, clothed in dark blue kimono – his chest just barely making any kind of effort to breath.

The man looks at me, I can make out his devilish eyes. A grin forming on his face – he knows that he's making me suffer greatly because he has now in his hands the only one for whom I'm willingly do anything just to be near him.

I sit up, even if the pain is almost unbearable, just to see what he'll do next. The dunes are retreating, wind blowing away the sands, making visible a solid ground. The scenery is changing with every step he makes. Trees and pillars are forming out of the sand, replacing, completely changing the scenery so ordinary before.

Now, there is a road – on which ones end I'm sitting. Before me are the remains of some ancient temple, just the pillars standing still in this greenery. I see a big bed inside the pillars, with a lot of pillows, all ruby red, like the horizon right over me. The sheet is also red – an intense blood red – reaching all the way to the ground.

The air is numb, eternal quiet in this nightmare of mine all around. The only sounds I can hear now clearly are footsteps, clicking on this road. I see the man approaching, with Yuu still in his hands, with every step he takes he's nearer and nearer to me – and I to him. The man grins at me, before he lays Yuu-chan down on that bed.

Great anger is boiling in me and all that just because this man could do something I could never do – to hold my Yuu in his arms, to lay his hands on him, to stroke his face, to kiss his forehead. As the man stands up, I can clearly see my beloved. The ruby red is a beautiful contrast to his dark blue kimono and his pale skin. He looks like a doll, so out of this world – I want so much to hold him in my arms, now even more than ever.

As the man leaves the ruins, the pillars start to glove, blinding me little. As I can see clearly again, I see the pillars transforming into a golden cage. So this is your objective? To lock him up in this part of land that you have build for him, in that golden cage like some canary? If I could, I would so much liked to slice his throat open just to add some stain to this perfect illusion.

He grins again, as if he's reading my mind, taking out long cord – a historical piece that I have seen many times in my life. As I fell the sharp end on my throat, I give him the worst look that I can – that is the only think I can do now, because my hands are bind with three roots. I don't try to run or to make any other attempt – it would lead to nothing at all.

He takes the blade away, as if I were not worth enough to soil his blade with my blood. A sharp pain runs thru me, and I find myself in a desperate attempt to breath. It is like the air isn't going in my lungs even if I try my hardest, and I feel that I'm starting to lose consciousness – again.

Will it always be like this I wonder? Slipping out and back to consciousness against my will? Right now I know exactly where I am – I see the ceiling of the infirmary in the Black Order. I hear the Head Nurse shouting something at Komui, who tries desperately to get by her to me. I need to tell them what I know before it happens again. Not that I want. I want to go save Yuu-chan myself, but in the state I am, it's unthinkable. They will save him, I'm sure of it. And even if Levevrier wouldn't allow them to go, Allen will go even if he has to sneak out alone. Because he's a friend. To us all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Malcolm C. Levevrier, as soon as he entered the dark room, with the round table – the meeting room. All the generals, the brand chiefs, bookman and Komui were already seated, waiting just for his arrival.

"We will discuss the next steps that are to be taken so that we can bring Kanda-kun back," started to explain Komui, not impressed or scared by the expression on Levevriers face. "I'm really sorry, that this could not been done sooner, as the information we've got from Lavi could be sorted out just now…"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" interrupted him Levevrier, now standing by the table, facing Komui. "Who said anything about a rescue mission? We clearly don't know what the akumas were after, and we can't believe all that that brat said, because he could be under shock – so there's no real evidence that Kanda Yuu is still alive, and that he was taken away. What I'm trying to say is, I won't approve a suicidal mission."

"But we have to at least try!" Komui automatically stood up, shouting back at the man in front of him.

"With so few exorcists remaining, we can't risk to lose another one! We need them in order to fight the akumas!"

"They're not merely weapons! Or your tools to play with them as you like!"

"That's enough," the protest came from the last person they would think about – Renee Epstein, North American Branch Chief. "This is not going to work either way. I would like to take care of it myself." She stood up, took the file that lied before her and sooner than anyone could say something, she was opening the door.

"Why?" was the only question that echoed thru the room. Komui knew, as all there gathered, that is wasn't in her nature to just so offer her help to others.

"Simple. If you want to succeed, you need a calm mind. And that is impossible for all the exorcists in the headquarters. There are other matters that need to be done; I'm just loosening some weight from your shoulders." And with that said, she closed the door behind her, not letting them the chance to respond in any kind of way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Loosening some weight… yeah, right."

"Bak-chan."

"Don't call me that, Renee," it appeared, that he has somehow sneaked out before her, and now was waiting for her to close the door to speak with her alone. "What are you really trying to do with this?"

"I'm just curious," heavy sigh escaped him. He wanted to say more, but didn't have the chance, as she shoved a paper to his face.

"What the…" he needn't to continue. As he removed the paper from his face and looked at it, it all came to him. "So this is why."

"You should know what it is, am I right? If they're after it all, together with the Earl of Millennium, then that's something I'm interested in."

"I thought that they were destroyed."

"I too. They were after the "second exorcists". No wonder they want that boy. But don't worry yourself about it. Like I said, I will take care of this matter. If you excuse me now, I must go to prepare."

"Do you have someone you can send there? You know what those people are capable of."

"Don't make me repeat myself," she jerked the papers from his hands and made her way down the long corridor. "I have the perfect person for this mission."

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Authors note: **because English is not my mother language, I apologize for any mistakes I made or may do…

_Next chapter:_ **…One Night with You…**


	2. One Night With You

**About: ** …the North American Branch Chief Renee Epstein arrives in the estate of her old friend that she thinks the Japanese exorcist is in. To what depths will her curiosity take her in this rescue mission? And who is this perfect candidate she talked about? …

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**A/N1:** I'm sorry for the long wait. I finally kicked myself to finish this chapter. About Madaraos part in my story, it all starts from here – so without much delight, here's the next chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 2 - One Night With You -**

The rain came down in heavy drops as a single black carriage passed the big pylon that showed the beginning of the Qutudeich estate. The golden ornaments shone dull, when the stray rays of the sun found their way to them.

The Qutudeichs were an old family, deeply respected by the people from the town down bellow the cliff, on which the families estate found its place. They possessed many areas of forest, and on the edge of the cliff stood still the old mansion, his outside resembling an old castle, but remodeled thought the hands of many generations.

"Tell my, why exactly are you so willing to help them?" the question was meant for the North American Branch Chief Renee Epstein dressed in a dark red baroque dress, with a low front cut bringing out her soft womanly curves. The brown curves on her wig jumped a little when the carriage hit a hole.

"My dearest Madarao," the sweet smile she showed him brought ghost bumps to his body, the boy already wishing that he haven't asked. "I think I'm doing you a favor for leaving this in your hands, so leave the reasons be my problem."

"Then let me ask you this – from where do you know this earl…"

"Qutudeich. Gilbert Aldred Qutudeich," she finished for him, a lust shining in her eyes. "You could say that we are old friends. He's kind of… weird… as you can see. He sent me this along with the invitation," the carriage came to a stop as large latticed gate slowly started to open. From there it was only around the big fountain in front of the mansion till the carriage would reach the massive wooden door, where already two people stood waiting.

"Don't forget that you're on your own from now on. So be a good boy and play quietly."

The door was opened as soon as the carriage stopped, one hand waiting for the lady to take it. One single cold drop fell on her delicate hand before it was covered by the dark umbrella. She elegantly stepped out, like a fine lady that she was supposed to play, and took the few steps before she was greeted by a warm welcoming smile and oh so familiar face – Sebastian Ozorov, the butler.

His family served the earls family for many generations. She remembered his smile that used to welcome her every time she came over, his tall figure always clad in black, his shining eyes. But that wasn't the truth anymore. Before her stood now an old man, gray taking over his black hair, there were many face-lines, and he seemed to shrink – or she just became taller. She wasn't a kid anymore. But the smile didn't change.

"We're happy to see you again, lady Epstein," she smiled for him. "Your companion isn't coming?"

"What companion?" she shoved him an innocent look. He looked behind her – back at the carriage, seeing its emptiness looking back at him as the door was closed.

"I must have imagined it. My eyes aren't what they used to be anymore. Shell we go then? The earl is already waiting in the salon."

The inside of the mansion looked exactly the same as in her clouded memories – so magnificent this old style mixing with a new. But the jewel is and always was the old marble staircase greeting every visitor.

"It's been a long time since your last visit. You grow out to be a fine lady." She couldn't say anything in response - just give him another quiet smile. If he knew about all the things she have done, he would think twice about saying those words.

"Thank you," she placed her hand over his as he reached to the doorknob of the dark door to the salon. "I'll come to see you later, so that we could reminisce." He took his hand of the doorknob, bowing to her and then leaving with that smile of his she so loved. She took a deep breath, the cold air calming her insides that screamed in protest. This was all so pathetic – it was so disgustingly peaceful in here. She opened the door.

The salon looked like from old times, breathing with the aura of the times long gone. It was dark inside, even if the sun was already high in the sky and beginning its second path. The only light that illuminated the room was a dim light from the crystal luster and the fireplace with a fire that smelled of the autumn. There were many luxurious chairs and sofas, because the salon serves for gatherings of people to sit in the warmth of this place and exchange experiences and skills.

She spotted him by the window, looking out with a glass in his hand, waiting for her presence to set in. He turned to her with the closing of the door, his deep black eyes meeting her playful ones. He was a boy of ten when she last saw him, but now a fine man stood before her.

Putting the glass down, he took the few steps that were in his way to a closer contact with her. Now, standing before her, she could see the lustful look in his eyes that suggested his excitement in what he saw. He took her hands, kissing them lightly – his eyes not leaving her face.

"I'm glad you came," he straightened up, not letting go of her hands. "And I'm even more glad that you came in what I send you," it was just a fast glance in her low front cut, but even so she spotted it.

"Brat," it was automatic, as she was so used to it in the past, when they were young – he was always chasing after her in the days of her visits. She always loved the look in his childish eyes he gave her, but now there was this a few years younger nobleman standing before her, the innocence in his eyes long lost.

"I would like to make my stay as short as possible," she informed him with a look full of seriousness. "To change out of these ridiculous clothes as soon as possible."

"I through you liked them if you were willing to put them on," he was now standing by the little bar, filling two glasses with ice blocks with a brown liquid. "Or was it just because you through that if you would make me happy, I would return the boy to you?" She took the glass that was offered to her.

"Something like that," she took one sip from the liquid, feeling it little in the mouth first before swallowing it. It was exactly to her liking – he had good taste.

"That I… can't do," she expected it. "Not now, that is. But I would like to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" he could tell from the change in her voice that she was definitely interested – that or she was a good actress.

"Yes. And like a scientist that you are, I think it will be an interesting one to you too."

"What it's about?" he smiled.

"If you would like to," he showed to one of the historical chairs. She moved elegantly toward it, putting down the unfinished glass on a near standing table. As she settled down, all lady like, she crossed her hands on her chest and fully took in the earl of this estate.

"I'm listening."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hope I was quiet enough," says Madarao to no one in particular, as two massive figures clothed in the uniform of the guards slid down the wall to the cold floor. It wasn't so difficult to find the room he thought they held the missing exorcist in. As Renee told him, he searched the estate instead the dungeons and tried to be quit as much as possible, unseen by anyone, just like she demanded. He caught the doorknob, opening the room and sliding in, the footsteps of one person echoing thru the corridor, just behind the corner. Closing the door quietly he returned to inspect the room.

The air was heavy, and he could smell stinking man that were in there because the room was isolated - without any kind of window, just this one door out and in - that's why the smell stayed. He couldn't bear it, wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The room was simple, but even so it looked like a bedroom in some kind of palace. From the smooth carpet under his feet, thru the golden ornaments on the tappets on the walls, to the big bed in the middle of the room – the only furniture.

There, in the middle of those many ruby red pillows, he spotted what he came here for. Lying on his right side, clad in dark blue kimono that exposed much more than it should, lay Kanda Yuu, the missing exorcist he was supposed to bring back.

He seemed unharmed, not even a scratch on his white porcelain skin. His chest was slightly exposed, the kimono slipped down from his left shoulder revealing bits of his tattoo. His wrists were bind together and to the head of the bed, the blindfold has slipped a little, revealing his left eye. He seemed to be asleep.

His legs moved like from itself, listening to the call of his body and he found himself standing by the bed in just few seconds later. He leaned closer, supporting his body by a knee on the bed, taking in the profile of the boy lying there. He first undid the line of clothes that was around his head and then moved to free his arms.

He quickly took the Japanese teen up in his arms bridal style, remembering the footsteps he heard before entering the room. Even a total idiot would know something was of by seeing two guards knocked out on the floor. He swallowed hard, as the kimono Kanda was wearing slid a little when he stood up, revealing one tempting pink nipple.

He just took a few steps, when he came to stop again, his eyes fixed on the doorknob. Thru his mind flashed many informations that he had to take in to form a plan before the slightly opened door revealed the intruding enemy.

The one who came in was a little girl, not older than ten. She had a cute maid uniform on, with one big ribbon on her neck, her dark brown hair in two ponytails. She put one finger to her lips – implying for him to stay quiet – her intention still unknown. She closed the door quietly, than laid the small covered tray in her hand on the ground, walking past him to the left side of the bed.

He was curious what she was doing there, surprised by the fact that she didn't turned around to report on him in the moment she stepped in the room and saw him with the Japanese teen in his arms. He then watched as the wall moved, opening in some kind of secret door that was perfectly camouflaged just a second ago. She now just stood there, her onyx eyes full of plea for him to hurry it up – for him to trust her.

He wasn't sure if it was the pleading glance of her, or the strange glitter in her eyes that pled for his trust that made him decide to follow her as he didn't saw any other opinion with the exorcist in the state he was in. If it would turn into a trap later, he would deal with it according to the situation. The boy in his arms shifted a little with his first step, his body then moved like without his brain giving out orders, because if he wouldn't be unconscious, Kanda would never wrap his hands around Madaraos neck, leaning his head on his shoulder like in search of support.

He than followed the young girl in what seemed like a dark corridor, with only one light spot in the distance. The darkness closed around them in full with the closing of the door behind them and silence took over, interrupted just by three quite breaths. The silent darkness was disturbed by the clicking of the booths that indicated the moving of the girl.

The corridor they were in was a long one, without aby kind of curves – judging by the light in the distance, a cold one at that, like an underground passage, used only like a lifesaving secret escape route.

As the two pars of steps neared the light, the structure was becoming visible. It looked like a tunnel carven into a stone. As they entered the light, they found themselves in a big room, lightened up by fire lanterns on the stone walls, with three another dark exits – one in every wall at the cube like room.

But they weren't alone. In the middle of the room, looking they way, stood a young man around 25 in a dark green military uniform – almost the same as the ones the man he took out were wearing. His blond hair curled around his face – he was a charming young man with strong features and crystal blue eyes, authority and pride could be sensed from his strong aura. He just stood there, with that devilish smile on his lips, hands behind his back like in a military stance.

"Oh, don't worry," his deep voice echoed in the empty room, bouncing from the stone walls, his blue eyes fixed on the taller boy before him, taking in his stance, the figure in his arms, his sharpening eyes as his mind tried to come up with the best solution for they situation.

"I'm not here to hinder you in your task. Quite the opposite – I want to help you. Yes I know, I now," he added quickly as he sensed the negative vibes from Madarao at his statement, his hands up in a defensive position. He moved towards them, one quick glance on the girl standing now behind the taller boy.

"What's your motive in helping me? Doesn't your master want him?" he stopped before him, they eyes meeting in an intense wordless war.

"I don't want this exotic flower to be wasted in this kind of place."

"Oh, how kind of you," the sarcasm was strong in his voice, mixed with an obvious doubt. "Do you really want me to believe you would betray your master just for such a reason?"

"I'm not a dog like you. I have full authority in this matter. I already had my fun. And besides, he will come back to me, that I can guarantee you," he moved some of the bangs from Kandas face to see the slightly blush that started appearing on his cheeks. He smiled slightly, turning his attention to the small girl. "Take the tunnel on your right, that will lead you to the town below us," he took the girls hand, "but I would so much like to see what will you do with his condition. Just to give you some hint – I would say that the drug he was given would not fade away just from itself," he began to walk in the corridor they came from, taking the girl with him. She took one last glance at Madarao and without any other word or motion, let herself be lead in the darkness.

It wasn't that he trusted him, or decided to trust him for now, when he took the tunnel his enemy told him about. There wasn't much time, even if the young man would let them go now, the master he was serving would not let him take the exorcist just so lightly, even if chief Renee would somehow talk him into it – he even sought out the Earl of the Millennium just to get his hands on this boy.

The tunnel was exactly the same as the one the girl took him thru. Stone walls slightly lighted – he needed to be extra careful, taking in even the smallest change in the surrounding. Finally he felt the fresh air filling the space around him. It wasn't long before they came out, the sinking sun greeting them. He looked at the town bellow them, breathing deeply the cold air. It would be a long walk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was deep black night when they reached the town, using just the back alleys so they won't be seen by some lonely soul wandering the empty streets.

"Put me down," his voice was almost unheard by Madarao, as the Japanese boys head was buried in his chest, his hands squeezing the fabric of his coat. "Put me down, dammit," this time his voice was louder, leaving him panting heavily, looking in the third exorcists eyes.

"As if you could stand on your own," that comment pushed the building anger in him to its maximum. "What… OK, OK, I'm putting you to the ground, so stop struggling, or we will both fall." As soon as his bare legs touched the cold ground, they gave out and if there weren't those strong hands, he would be not kneeling, but sitting. "Told you so," his thoughts were cut the moment he laid his eyes on the teen kneeling before him. His face flushed, red taking over his cheeks. Those cherry lips parted just a little, his black hair clinging to his face, neck… he dared not to look lower. "This won't do."

"What…" in split of a second he found himself on the shoulder of the taller man. "What the fuck do you think I… aaaah" he didn't finish that line, as his building erection came in contact with Madaraos shoulder by his movements, and a sweet moan escaped his lips. The moan made more then bring more blood to Kandas cheeks and cursing words from his mouth. It also send cold shivers down Madaraos whole body as he made his way just around the corner to the reserved apartment, trying hard to ignore the teens awakening erection, pressing itself to his shoulder.

Finally the stars, and then there was just one obstacle. The door. He took the keys from his pocket, struggling a little with opening the door. Not bothering to close them behind them, he swiftly moved thru the first spacious room that served as kitchen and living room to the small corridor attached to it. Opening the white door on his right, he walked into a small bathroom. He putted down the teen in the left corner, letting his body slide down to the floor; he turned on the cold water. Closing his eyes, Kanda tilted his head until it came in contact with the wall, being glad for the cold water on his burning skin.

"Hope you know how to take care of your… problem," he returned to the previous room, without so much as a look on the exorcist sitting under the shower. Taking in the opened door, he crossed the room, breathing in the cold air of the night before closing them. He showed his coat at the nearest chair, walking to the bathroom slowly, concerned about the boy he left there, as nothing could be heard except the falling drops of water.

He was sitting there where he left him, soaking in the cold water. The kimono clinging to his porcelain skin, revealing more then the dark tattoo on his chest. Eyes closed, lips parted in a seductive way, face flushed – breathing heavily.

"You know," eyes slightly opening, looking his way – clear like crystals, "it would take forever to go away by itself."

"Like I would do something like that." Madarao sighted then kicked off his shoes, taking off his black shirt as he went, revealing his muscular chest. He pulled the Japanese to his feets, they bodies touching. The drug must have kicked in in full power, leaving Kanda without extra energy to protest when he felt they bodies touch. The first protest came when he felt Madaraos fingers closing around his now fully erect member, the wet kimono wide open.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" his hand automatically reaching down, but instead of reaching the others hand, he found himself pushed to the wall, both his hands secured about his head with a single strong one holding them, a knee keeping his legs parted.

"Because it will take long for the drug to wear off from itself as you plane to do, we'll do it my way." He slowly started to move his hand up and down, the shock from realization showing on Kandas face, not a word coming from him.

Interpreting that as an approval to continue, his hand started to go faster, until it fall in a regular rhythm. Kanda tried very hard not to let out a single moan that threatened to pass his lips. He turned his head, closing his eyes as not to see the one pinning him to the wall, biting hard on his lips as he came the first time that night.

"The fuck…" not too good idea to open his mouth as a lustful moan escaped him when a single finger entered him. Biting hard on the shoulder in front of him to silence himself as another finger joined the first one, moving together with it in and out, stretching him and sending waves of pleasure thru his entire body.

He wrapped his now free hands around the taller exorcists neck not wanting to fall as he felt his body being lifted, his feets wrapping around Madaraos waist as indicated to. His mind was starting to go blank, that was the only way he could explain his actions to himself. There could be no other explanation for it - he repeated over and over in his mind. And as he felt something big and hard teasing his entrance, he knew exactly what would come next.

He bit even stronger in that one spot on the shoulder until he could taste blood in his mouth, tears starting to form in his eyes as Madarao entered him, gently pushing in his whole length.

"You're tight," Madarao whispered in Kandas ear, and then licked it as he waited for the teen to relax his muscles around his member.

"You bastard," Kanda hissed, and if looks could kill Madarao would be dead on the spot from the deadly glance he was giving him. "Just finish it already."

"Here's not a good place."

"What…" Kanda gasped as Madarao started to move out form the bathroom, his member still in Kanda, causing him to curse every time he moved and a moan escaped on its own from him. A wet thread was now connecting the bathroom and the bedroom in which the two wet boys found themselves.

Madarao gently putted him down on the bed taking in the full image before him – his pale body with the drops from the water running freely on it, his wet dark hair swimming around him on the white bed sheets making them drink the water up. The expression on his face making him even more aroused.

"Whaaa… noo," Kanda turned slightly, trying to pull away with not the results he was hoping for as he created now better position for the other one. Clutching the bed sheets with his fingers as a wave of excitement shivered thru his body as Madarao hit his sweet spot his last will to resist gave out.

Beautiful – was the only word on his mind as he saw the boy before him gasp from the lust he was bringing him. He leaned down, kissing the delicate back, the sweet spot on his neck in the curtain of dark wet hair as his rhythm became more faster, taking him in deeper and deeper. His one hand helping the boy to release while the other exploring his chest, all his senses taking in all the noise Kanda was making, mesmerized by his whole existence. He came deep in him in the exact moment that the teen came hard in his hand.

"Shit… shit… shit…" cursed Kanda in between heavy breaths as his erection came back the moment he came.

"Don't worry, we have all night before us," he kissed the boy on his forehead, feeling his own member erect again in the smaller boy beneath him.

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N2: **because English is not my mother language, I apologize for any mistakes I made…

…hope you liked it. Give it some review so that I know your opinion and if I shall continue…

_Next chapter:_ **… The Capital …**


	3. To The Capital

**The story so far: ** …In the middle of a fight with akumas, Kanda Yuu is abducted by a level 4, leaving a broken Lavi with no opinion to help him. This leads to his nightmares about his beloved, whom he couldn't save. On the meeting the higher ups decided to rescue the boy, and the one who volunteered to do so was the North American Branch Chief Renee Epstein, which lead her to the mansion of her childhood friend - the earl Gilbert Aldred Qutudeich. There, in the mansion, she leaved the task of saving the boy to one of her third exorcists – Madarao, who with the help of two people from the mansion brought safely the Japanese boy to the nearly town. The only opinion left for Madarao to help the drugged exorcist with a strong aphrodisiac was to sleep with him…

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**A/N1:** so, here is the third chapter. I changed the title…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 3 - To the Capital -**

Getting early up was never as hard as today for the Japanese exorcist. It wasn't because the pain wouldn't let him, or because of a lack of sleep from the past few days. No. He didn't know either. As he opened his misty eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar bed in the middle of a small room, the rays of the sun that shine thru the small window behind him on his face took away the last traces of his sleepiness. He tossed the blankets of him, sitting up. He couldn't believe what he saw in the big mirror before him that covered the wall, serving as the door to a wardrobe.

He would always kill – or at least try to kill – anyone that told him he looked like a girl. But now, seeing his reflection – sitting in nothing but a shirt that was obviously bigger than should have been, messy dark hair falling everywhere, and pink blush appearing on his cheeks – he started to see the reason why. If anyone were to see him now… his thoughts wandered off, memories of last night coming back.

Someone has just seen too much of him. And that someone was now just a few meters away from him, in another room – judging from his voice. Two voices exactly, the other a little bit quitter, but oh so familiar. Then that annoying face came to his mind – Komui.

He stood up, his body shivering from the first touch of the cold floor, walking to the next room – a double room, on one side a big couch and shelf with many books, on the other one the kitchen with a table in the middle with two chairs – just the necessary equipment.

The owner of one of the voices stood by the table, his back facing Kanda – with just a black loose pants on. His body was well trained, fine muscles forming under his skin. What caught the teens eyes was a huge bite mark – the images of they time in the shower came back to him.

"How longer do you intent to just stay there? Come here to eat," he said it without looking at him. Just then Kanda looked on the table, taking in the things that were on it.

"Were you talking to Komui?" Kanda sat down on the free chair under the window, took the sandwich and bit on it. He never liked them and never would, but as there was nothing else to choose from… he didn't even remember the last time he eat something.

"Yes, that's correct," he took a sip from his coffee, putting it back down, his eyes meeting Kandas. "It's my duty to report back. Don't worry, I hadn't told him all that happened yesterday," added Madarao, when he caught the traces of building embarrassment on the boys face.

"So it was your duty, hmm," Kanda leaned back, crossing his hands on his chest. "Was what you did to me last night also your duty?"

"Of course not."

"Then why…"

"You also enjoyed it, so what's the…" he couldn't finish, as he was dodging the glass Kanda has thrown in the direction of his head. A second later, as the glass broke on the wall, two chairs fall to the ground, and Kanda found himself pressed to the wall – twice in less than 24h by the same person. His blood was boiling.

"Do you always throw glasses at those that tell you the truth?"

"Of course not! I would split you open if I had…" he stopped, shocked by the fact that it hadn't crossed his mind sooner. He calmed down, his voice lover, demanding. "Where's Mugen?"

"Where's who? …Oh, your Innocence," Madarao added sooner than Kanda could open his mouth to say something. "You had it with you?"

"Of course!" his hands were released from the strong grip as Madarao moved to pull the fallen chairs up.

"Then it must be still in the mansion," he was abruptly turned around by angry Kanda, they eyes meeting for the third time this morning.

"You left Mugen there?" he was shouting – again. Madarao just sighed to not lose his cool, took of Kandas hand that was holding his and turned away not to have to look at the young teen.

"First, there was never said anything about your Innocence missing along with you. Second, my orders were to find and take YOU out of there. And third, I would never freely touch an Innocence." He turned around to see the angry teen as no response came from him, just to catch a glimpse of him as he stormed off to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Madarao just sat down, seeing that there wasn't a need for him to go after Kanda. Even if the teen was in his furious state, there was just no way that he could escape from that room – he was sure of it. The long silence bothered him – knowing Kandas temper, there was just no way that the teen just shut himself in the room to sulk quietly.

Just when he stood up with the intention to go to look at him, there was a loud noise in the bedroom. The door opened when he moved again, angry Kanda walking out – clothed in the same white shirt he had on before, but now he had some black jeans and shoes he probably found. Not even looking at him, he made his way right to the front door with the intention of leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madarao asked him as Kanda was passing him.

"Where do you think? To take my sword back," he didn't even stopped or looked at him.

"Do you even know the way?" Kanda stopped abruptly, just few centimeters from his way out. Madarao crossed his arms on his bare chest. He just found out something very interesting – he liked to tease Kanda. The Japanese boy looked so cute when angered. Of course he can't tell that to him, that will be his death sentence.

"I will ask someone," his hand this time already on the doorknob, when the next Madaraos question made him stop again.

"Then, do you know the address where you're supposed to go?" there was this thick silence in the room as the teen now boiled inside. "Or the owners name?"

"Will you just shut up already!" that was the last push he needed to explode. Madarao, even with his speed, couldn't do much to stop him from leaving, as Kanda opened the door abruptly with his mind already set.

"Do you perhaps need a ride?" Kanda haven't even set one foot out, when he needed to stop again. Madarao almost bumped into him from behind. The voice belonged to the one standing before him. The voice was so familiar to Kanda, but he couldn't make out the exact lines of the face, because the sun that was shining his way hindered him in it. Madarao exactly knew who it was – the blond who left them escape from the earls' mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Never in his life would he thought that he would hate so much the peaceful time when there was nothing to do. He laid in his bed, in his small room packed with books, staring at the cold ceiling. In the past, he loved such moments, when he wasn't doing any of his duties. These peaceful times, when he didn't have to see his friends and comrades dying.

But tonight was just too quiet. The sun sunk behind the horizon just a few hours earlier, the dark stretching its hands fully over them. It was too soon to be this quiet. He stood up, walked to the old door of the room, opening them as quiet as possible – without even been aware of it. He peeked in the corridor, just to be greeted by the darkness that finally took over every corner.

"Suspicious," the word automatically, and without him giving it much thoughts, left his lips. "Very suspicious."

The little light spot in this dark place automatically took his attraction, sucking him in, luring him with his brightness. He didn't even know how, but he made his way to it, not caring about anything else. The light never changed, so it took him a few seconds to realize that from where he stood now wasn't any more room to move forward. The light was just there, at the end of the dark corridor, without any opened door or window that created it.

Was it his intuition, or his experience with many unrealistic phenomenon, that he wasn't sure of. He somehow knew that there was something in that light, what his curiosity couldn't ignore. So, without much more delight he came closer, looking in. His single green eye grow larger form the scene that played itself in front of him. His body felt like a stone, unable to move from the spot.

The room was simple, or so he through from what he saw, because the only place that was visible for him was the corner of the room, where was a big bed. Two naked bodies were on it – one porcelain skinned, lying on his back with hands and legs wrapped around the dark skinned one. The dark hair of the smaller one was curling around them, their faces hidden from him. He was fully averred of what was happening before him, but even if it was wrong to look, he just couldn't avert his eyes. Something about that image was off. He found out what it was in the moment the porcelain skinned one turned his head, fully revealing the face.

This must be another dream – was the only think his mind came up with. It was the Japanese exorcist whose body was dancing that passionate dance with the dark stranger. His Yuu-chan. His dear friend, his comrade, his love – was making those erotic faces that even he wasn't allowed to see, under the rhythm of another man.

He hated him – even if he didn't see him clearly, even if he knew this all was just a dream – for taking HIS Yuu-chan from him. He also hated himself for not making it all clear to the Japanese teen long ago.

He run, wanting to tear that beast from his beloved – oh, there wasn't anything he wanted this much. But that was not possible, as he realized that instead of nearing them, he wasn't even moving from the spot but the scene was moving away, the dark taking him in.

As fast as the dark took him, so fast it was replaced by the very same light he saw before – blinding him, so it took him few seconds to realize that what he was now looking at wasn't the same scene as before.

The room seemed the same, but not the same. He looked to the bed, the images he saw before still so lively in his mind – but no one was there. He noticed one person looking out of the window, their back facing him. Of course that he recognized him, even if he saw just his back – he would recognize him even between the crowds of million people – his Yuu-chan.

As if reading his thoughts, the figure turned around, revealing not just the face, but also something else. He couldn't believe what he saw – couldn't think it possible. It was Kanda Yuu, he was sure of that, but he seemed a little more feminine than normally. And what was with his belly? Pregnant? Was it even possible for a boy to be pregnant? Of course not, what was he thinking. Then was Kanda always a girl like many thought? That was also not possible.

His thoughts were cut off when Kanda smiled his way – an expression full of gentleness and love that he never saw on him before. His heart skipped a beat and a pleased expression made its way on his face, because Yuu-chan finally recognized him as more than a friend – because that was what that expression on his face spoke about – so full of love.

As he made his way to Kanda, there was someone else that outrun him. He was fast, so there wasn't time to look properly at his face when he passed him, but Lavi was hundred percent sure that the figure was the same man he saw before with Kanda in bed. He was even more sure about it, when they kissed – so full of passion, so full of longing for one another.

The man than leaned down, kissing Kandas belly – gently, with the corner of one eye looking at him. Not just thru him, like Kanda was before – but properly taking him in. The look full of threats, saying that this is all his, and he should keep his distance. It must have worked, because what Lavi was now facing that was the white ceiling of the infirmary, feeling the air that smelled of the sickness, feeling his every injury.

"So you finally decided to wake up?"

"Hi there, Lenalee," he greeted the girl that was now standing beside his bed, with a lazy expression on his face.

"You shouldn't move just jet," she reminded him when he tried to sit up.

"Something new about Yuu-chan?" she could see how much he was suffering. His one green eye, always so full of life and happiness was now so much darker than she remembered it to be.

"I just received word from my brother that Kanda is safe now and…"

"Where is he? Can I go to see him? Is he unharmed?"

"S…Slow down a little. And please, lay down. Or should I call the head nurse?" the devilish expression on her face made him do what she demanded from him, as he already could see the head nurses face in his mind shouting on him.

"Kanda's not here jet," she sat down on the bed right beside him, because she could stop him from moving when she could also reach him.

"Hove come? Didn't you just say that he was safe?"

"He is safe. And he is with the one who saved him. But they're not back jet."

"Who is it? Who's the one that…" stole my place was what he wanted to say, but he swallowed the last words.

"All I know is that North American Branch Chief Renee Epstein was the one who volunteered to take care of things, so it must be one of the third exorcists. "

Those guys. For some reason he didn't like them. Maybe because they were half akumas – the beings they were fighting against. The beings that took all that was ever dear to him. He turned around, now laying on his side, his back facing her so that she didn't have to see the disgusted expression on his face by the idea of one of those guys saving his Yuu-chan.

"Lenalee," he said the name quiet, almost too quiet for her to hear it. "Can you do something for me?"

"What is it Lavi?"

"I would like to sleep a little bit more. Could you ask the head nurse if she could give me some sleeping pills?" looking back, he saw the smile on her face as she quietly nodded. Without further questioning, she stood up and went to find her. He hoped that that would work, and he won't be seeing those nightmares anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Here he was again, in the place that his worst nightmare took place – where his pride as a man, as a warrior was severely stepped on. Of course that he didn't remember the mansion, because he was held just in that one room and he was unconscious when he was brought here – but the air was the same. Just thinking about it made his stomach jump.

After they arrival, they were brought in this simple room, that seemed like a study room with cabinets full of old books on one side and a beautiful ancient map of the world was decorating the other wall.

"It's suspicious, isn't it?" the silent that filled the room till then was cut thru by Madaraos voice.

"What is?" asked the black haired teen studying the elegant map, his back facing him.

"The whole mansion should be full of servants and guards walking around," as no reply or an answer came from Kanda, he continued. "But we saw no one."

Of course he wasn't paying attention to such thinks as he was still furious, but now that Madarao has pointed it out – thinking back, he was right. There really was no one waiting for them by the mansions door, or in the spacious hallways – there were also no guars or maids. Turning around, he was interrupted as he tried to say something by the one who brought them there – Niklas Trés walked in thru some kind of secret passage that was behind the bookshelf, now opened half of it.

"This way gentleman," he pointed to the passage behind him, smiling that creepy smile of his that Kanda grow to hate in the short time he had the pleasure of traveling with him.

"Why is there a need to use the secret passage? Is there something you don't want us to find out?" the mystery behind the vanished people still on his mind. But instead of answering his question, Trés looked at Kanda, totally ignoring him.

"I assume you want your beloved sword back?"

He hated it. Oh, he so hated that creepy smile of his. It felt like he provoked him with it, the feeling lingering on him, his body remembering it without his mind knowing. With his typical "che" he walked his way, his eyes meeting Madaraos when he passed him, with no further need to check, because he knew that Madarao won't let him go alone. Because, like he told him few hours earlier, it was his duty to bring him back to the order.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The same lightly lighted corridors. The same walls. The same feeling as last time. Same. Same. Same. Everything was the same as yesterday. They walked for quite some time already, and there was just no end in sight. Not even a secret door to another room. He was definitely not taking them to another room in the mansion. And he was sure of it when they walked in the little room with three another dark exits – one in every wall at the cube like room, where he met him for the first time yesterday. He automatically reached for Kandas hand, making him stop.

"What the…" the teens attraction turned to him.

"Where are you taking us?" the question was for the young blond one, who stopped at the other end of the room by the middle exit from those three ones, to look back when the sound of another two pairs of steps couldn't be heard anymore. He first looked at Madarao, but without giving him the answer he asked for, he gave his full attention to Kanda.

"The sword isn't here anymore."

"What the…"

"The earl has it, and he needed to leave, so we're going after him."

"Where to?" as Kanda couldn't find the right words, it was again Madarao who asked the question.

"To the capital."

Before either one of them could respond, he turned around again, vanishing in the darkness. The first one to react was Madarao, as he obviously didn't liked to be ignored when asking a question that demanded more answers. Kanda was right behind him with a curse on his lips, taking the first step down. He must advance slowly, as no light was there to illuminate the way. Sliding his hands on the cold stone walls – that gave him at least some kind of direction – the stairs finally came to an end, the corridor turned to the left as the soft light indicated. His steps were now certain, as the visibility was now better. When he turned the corner, the end was just few meters away from him, two silhouettes standing in the light – the tension definitely there.

He looked thru them in the room they were going to enter – it was a strange one, dark and dim – the lights on the walls weren't enough to fully lighten it up. The walls were also from stones, and the ground ended in the far end opposite of them in the water. There were also rails running thru it in the middle of which was this one elegant looking train – the engine was already on, dark clouds emerging from his chimney being sucked out from the opening in the ceiling. They haven't seen anyone waiting for them, or running around preparing for the departure.

They followed Trés down the stairs; no words were spoken, as all they needed to know so far was already said. As they came closer, the ornaments could have been clearly seen on the walls of the train, decorating it – exactly the same as the ones on the carriage that brought them to the estate.

The door opened, and in there stood the little girl that helped them when he came for Kanda. Her maids outfit was replaced with cute little dress in simple brown that let her childish feathers stood up – the white scarf contrasting with her black boots.

"Joseline, could you please show Kanda his room?" the door was closed immediately as all three of them were inside. The girl – Joseline – looked up at the blond guy, than at Kanda. Smiling sweetly at him, she took his hand as the train started to move and before Madarao had the chance to intervene, they were gone behind the door on the right. Now it was just him and Niklas Trés – as he introduced himself to them – in that small space between two doors.

"Don't look at me like I ate your dinner," commented Trés Madaraos look. "Come with me." He opened the same door that the girl took Kanda thru, but the narrow corridor that stared back at them was empty. It looked like any other corridor in every normal building – nothing extravagant, even if the air was filled with the feeling of luxury. There were doors on the right and windows on the left were the only ones that remained him that they were in a moving train. The scenery slowly running around them, the sun was now high in the sky. He walked behind him to the far end of the wagon, as he wasn't left with any other opinion. Opening the last door, he suggested with his hand for Madarao to enter.

"Could you wait here for a little while? I'll be right back." The cabin was much spacious than he first though it would be. Everything that was in there was arranged with the idea of not just to let it look spacious, but also practical. Closing the door, he finally made a wall between them – the tension started to be unbearable. He was so sure the third exorcist hated him. Sighing, he opened the simple door that lead out from the wagon. A fresh air filled his lungs when he breathed in, slowly enjoying its coldness. He took one more fresh air before opening the door before him.

The other wagon was exactly the same as the one he just came from. Closing the door behind him, he knocked on the first one on the right. Not waiting for an answer, he walked in. The room was exactly the same as the one he left Madarao in – the only difference was that before him stood the black haired beauty.

"Why didn't you change?" he noticed the clothes that were prepared for Kanda still lying on the bed, the teen openly ignoring them.

"I don't need them," he didn't even bother to turn around as it seemed that the view from the window seemed to be more interesting.

"I think that they would suite you," he was totally ignored this time. "Should I help you?" it was this quite whisper in his ears that finally made Kanda turn around – their eyes meeting. "You don't have to be so shy," teased him further Trés. "I already have seen all of you," a strange glimmer in his eyes. A pink blush was now sitting on Kandas face, but no words were coming from his mouth. He did the last think anyone could expect from him – just quietly walked past Trés.

"Don't forget that I was your first!" his voice was now clear, filling the whole cabin, not like the whisper earlier. Those words made Kanda stop. Trés came to him from behind, draw aside Kandas hair with one hand from the right side, revealing his sweet pale neck. He then slightly draw aside his shirt, revealing his shoulder – he kissed it lightly. Leaning in, his lips just few centimeters from the slightly blushing ear.

"I know all of your sweet spots," he kissed than the porcelain shoulder, breathing in Kandas smell. It was then that the door opened, revealing the other guest from the black order. The anger vas visibly there as he took in the scene before him. Trés looked up at him, devilish smile on his lips.

"Would you like to join us?" he kissed the teen once more, on his neck this time.

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N2: …**because English is not my mother language, I apologize for any mistakes I made…

…Because now I have to work on my essay for my English class, I will start with the next chapter after finishing it…

_next chapter:_ **… The Illusion of Sakura Petals …**

_-what will be Madaraos reaction? Will he do something to the blond man that has Kanda in his hands because his jealous is really obvious? Will they meet the earl in the capital, and will he give Mugen back to Kanda, or is there more to it?... this and more in the next chapter-_


	4. The Illusion of Sakura Petals

**The story so far: ** …In the middle of a fight with akumas, Kanda Yuu is abducted by a level 4, leaving a broken Lavi with no opinion to help him. This leads to his nightmares about his beloved, whom he couldn't save. On the meeting the higher ups decided to rescue the boy, and the one who volunteered to do so was the North American Branch Chief Renee Epstein.

This leads her to the mansion of her childhood friend - the earl Gilbert Aldred Qutudeich. There, in the mansion, she leaved the task of saving the boy to one of her third exorcists – Madarao, who with the help of two people from the mansion brought safely the Japanese boy to the nearly town. The only opinion left for Madarao to help the drugged exorcist with a strong aphrodisiac was to sleep with him.

The next morning, after a little argument between them, Kanda decides to go back to the earls mansion, believing that his innocence – Mugen – is still in his hands. The one to bring them back is the one who helped Madarao escape – Niklas Trés – who has a message for them from the earl and a deal, that leads them to the capital. In the train, the tension is building between the two men who both want just one think – Kanda Yuu…

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** -Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**A/N1:** I corrected the three other chapters a little – I can't believe how many silly mistakes I have found after reading thru them once more. I finally finished my exams, so here is the forth chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 4 – The Illusion of Sakura Petals -**

"I know all of your sweet spots," Trés kissed than Kandas porcelain shoulder, breathing in his sweet smell. It was then that the door opened, revealing the other guest from the black order. The anger was visibly there as he took in the scene before him. Trés looked up at him, devilish smile on his lips.

"Would you like to join us?" he kissed the teen once more, on his neck this time.

In that moment, as he felt the anger taking over him, there was nothing in the world that he would like to do better than to tear apart the creature that was twisting itself around the Japanese boy. Of course he knew that he could tear him apart in any moment, because his opponent this time was a mere human. But what right has he? He was nothing to the boy. The connection they had last night was just a one-night think that he doubted would repeat itself. So even if he would so much liked to at least tear the blond man from Kanda, he just crossed his hands on his chest to hide his grip.

"No reaction?" the disappointment obvious in the blue eyes. "How boring." He let go of Kanda.

"Boring?" this came as a whisper, but enough for the two other ones in the small room to hear it. "Do I look like your plaything?" he turned around slightly, to see the one still standing behind him. His voice calm, not having the mood to shout anymore at those two idiots.

"Of course not, sweetheart," mocking tone in his voice, he kissed Kandas forehead before the teen or his rival could respond in any way. "Shell we go? The dinner should be served already. We will also discuss our matter closer there." Leaving the cabin without waiting for them, gave them a little time alone.

"You know I could easily kill him if you would like me to."

"As much as I would like you to, I still need him. Don't look at me with those eyes, I didn't meant it in any perverted way. Just till I have my sword back. Than you can do with him whatever you want – if you still would like to."

"Shell we go then?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dinner passed quietly, as none of them wanted to interrupt that strange tense atmosphere between them. The food was good, as expected of a high class earl, even if Kanda wasn't so much for it, his body needed it – as he didn't even had the chance to touch the small breakfast that Madarao had prepared for them that morning.

This wagon that they were at was made to resemble saloon, one in which the gentlemens enjoyed their afternoons by a glass of good alcohol. In one corner by the window was a small table they sit by, Madarao and Kanda side by side, their companion opposite of them. The meals were brought in by two cute girls dressed in dark dresses with white aprons, their short hairs falling on their shoulders. As the girls vanished behind the door opposite of them with the empty plates, leaving the three of them alone, Kanda spoke again:

"I hope we can get to the deal in more details now."

Trés looked at him, fully taking in his angry expression. Then he took out a small watch, checking the time. Closing it, he put it away again. He then looked at both of them, leaning comfortably back against the chair.

"Just a little while until we arrive in Vienna. There, we will attend an event hold by duke Ien von Waldoz in his mansion…"

He was interrupted by the two girls that were returning, one of them was bringing clothes – luxuries clothes for gentlemans – and the other one black shoes.

"Right," glanced Trés to them, "could you please put that there?" than, as the girls proceeded to put the clothes on the small sofa he pointed at, he turned to Kanda.

"My dear," that disturbing smile again on his face, "could you please go with these two lovely ladies, so that they can help you with your dress?"

"With what?" Kanda asked curiously, not wanting the words he heard to be truth.

"With your dress. You see," he added quickly, as the expression on the teens face didn't change. "It would be really strange for three young charming man to appear at such an event without any ladies. In this moment I'm really glad for the status that my family has. As an invitation was send to us, I will simple go as myself. And the two of you will be my dear friend and his fiancé." Silent fell upon them, his eyes on Kanda, waiting for his reaction. Madarao had to admit, that he too was interested in what way the Japanese exorcist would react. Kanda took in a deep breath, and in that moment the only thing that crossed their minds was – here it comes.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care," that was not the reaction Trés was awaiting from him, that could be easily seen by the vanishing smile on his face.

"You're no fun," Kanda was told by him when he was passing him, following the girls thru the doors they came from, without any more comments, closing the door behind him and the girls.

"It's really scary when he's so docile," commented Madarao. Trés, not glancing at him came to the sofa where the clothes were firmly placed down.

"You're right. I like it more when he's wild and resisting, like all the times I took him. He has this mysterious sparkling and sharpness like a blade fully prepared to cut you down in any moment. Making you want to be close to him even more. Now," he looked back, "you be a good boy too and change in these."

Clenching his teeth as to bit away the comment that was coming up, Madarao closed the distance between them, looking him in the eyes seriously. Trés, giving him his smile, made his way back to the table, drinking his glass of alcohol. Then, filling it up again, he turned with the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other hand.

"Do you want some?" that was rather fast, thought the blond captain to himself. The Third was now buttoning up the white shirt, his dark trousers still left open. Of course it was easy to undress from the shirt and pants he was wearing before, but it was more disturbing for Trés that he did it without a word of protest. He was beginning to bore himself. The two of his companions were really docile, and that he didn't like a bit. He would need to come up with something to make this trip more enjoyable.

"Don't do that," the shirt was now in his pants, the vest in his hands and his eyes on the blond one.

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me while I change clothes – it's creepy."

"But I must say, that if ladies were to see you like that, they would go wild for you," he took a sip from his drink, his eyes never leaving Madarao.

"You're sick, you know that?" putting the vest on, than sliding on the prepared shoes, he took the last part of the clothes that lay there – the black overcoat. "You won't change?" he took in the captain, who was still looking at him as he approached him with the bottle and the glass still in his hands, nothing indicated that he would also change from the uniform he was wearing to a similar suit.

"I come from a respectful military family, so my uniform is my pride," putting down the bottle, he leaned against the table, taking a sip from the glass and looking Madarao up again, crossing his hands on his chest. "I think we could go with the wild look you have, it is kind of charming – I don't mean it in any kind of sick way," he quickly added, seeing the disgusted expression on Madaraos face.

Few minutes they were just standing there, quietly, eyes locked, fighting their small wars while they were waiting for the samurai to return.

"I was correct," it was quiet, like if it was meant only for his ears.

"About what?" Madarao also turned around as Kandas voice sank in. He stood there like a statue, not thinking it possible to tear his eyes from that creature that stared back at them.

"For thinking that you would look so breathtaking," and of course he was correct. Even in his wildest dreams could none of the three boys dream about how it suited the Japanese teen – not even Kanda.

He was wearing a bloody red dress that was contrasting with his white skin and his dark hair that was down, a simple golden clasp decorating his head, holding his hair in place on his left side, covering the parts of his tattoos that were sticking out from the dress. The sleeves were short, his waist slim and his whole figure more womanly than normally.

"Is this really necessary?" Kandas eyes fell on Madarao for the first time since returning, and he could not fight off the little blush that was coming to his cheeks when those eyes stared so intensely right at him. The other think he couldn't fight off was the slightest skip his heart gave.

"Absolutely," was Trés immediate reply. Kanda just sighed, then proceeded to the window carefully. He looked out at the changing scenery – the untouched nature was slowly replaced by the things the humans have built. And in the distance were already visible the lights of the Vienna.

"It definitely has to be done this way," Trés murmured more to himself then to the other two. And even so they were more focused now on other thinks that to hear him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was an elegant old mansion, much smaller that the earls one he had the chance to see just few hours earlier. The whole estate around the mansion was decorated with laterns, that were now the ones lighting up the whole place as the stars shining now on the dark sky weren't bright enough to shone brightly.

The many carriages were bringing in the mass of people that were attending the party of the duke Ien von Waldoz, every one of them decorated with the symbols of the noble family it belonged to. They too, were brought in in the carriage with golden ornaments and the sign – two swans with crowns – that represented the Trés family, as they were now representing it.

The carriage stopped before the monumental marble stairs – as all the carriages before – and the waiting servant opened the door. Trés was the first one to step out. Madarao was the second one, stopping immediately and looking back in the carriage at Kanda – stretching out his right hand in order for his "lady" to take it. It took a while before the proud Kanda slipped in the role he was supposed to play. Than, a little hand in white gloves shoved itself, taking the waiting one. As he leaned forward and stepped out, the scary and angry expression on his face was replaced by a calm one, only his eyes were dark and full of disapproval.

Madarao smiled at him when he was on the last step – he didn't say anything, just averted his look the best he could. He studied the crowd of people that were stepping out from the carriages, making their way up the monumental stairs to the great entrance of the estate. He needed to pull his dress up a little bit, if he didn't wanted to trip on its edge – he could use just one hand, because Madarao won't let go of his other one.

The higher they were, the better the view of the whole place was – the beautiful entrance with many carriages, the small lights of the lanterns mixing with the spreading darkness. They stepped in thru an opened glass doors, a grand ball hall now before them.

Many of the guests that were already in the hall weren't paying much attention to the arriving ones and were rather chatting between them. It was so obvious that the ladies were looking at every one that came, observing and judging. The gentlemans were much interested in drinking the fine vines, or in the latest news they could get and of course in the observation of the beauties around them.

Kanda was standing now alone by a pillar near the windows, as Madarao went to bring them something to drink – even if he didn't wanted it – and Trés disappeared somewhere, telling them to wait for him. He so didn't liked it – not just the fact that he must be dressed as a girl, but also the fact that he must do something for the earl in order to get back what was rightfully his.

He noticed from the corner of his eye one man that was obviously coming his way. He had dark hair and also his skin was darker, and he was wearing a white suit that let him stood out so much from the crowd of dark ones the most gentlemans were wearing.

The looks of the young noble girls were obvious, blushing every time he looked at them. But the one who now had all of his attention was definitely Kanda and there was no way for him to avoid the nearing gentleman. He cursed in his mind the two who had left him there alone.

"What is such an lovely lady doing all alone?" a sweet smile on his face as he tried to take Kandas hand to give it a kiss, but the teen immediately crossed them on his chest when his intention became clear to him. Giving him his hateful look in hope he would leave him alone like all the others that tried to come closer to him.

"How about a dance?" this stranger wasn't just so easily letting him go. He needed to come up with something else. Maybe a rude attitude would work, as these aristocratic bastards were expecting the ladies to be anything but that. Taking deep breath, he opened his mouth but there came his savior.

"May I know what your intention with my fiancé is?" Madarao was finally back, Kanda was really glad for that, as he didn't want to cause trouble in this kind of place. He took the glass he was offered, letting Madarao slid his now free hand around his waist to underline his words.

"No offense there," laughed the stranger. "I was just wandering why such a beauty was all alone," he exchanged looks with Madarao.

"If you would excuse us…"

"Rion Tanchiro," Introduces himself the stranger.

"Sir Tanchiro, we have some matters to attend to," purposely not introducing himself back, he then looked behind him, to finally see the returning Trés.

The gentleman excused himself, seeing that he was in the way. Kanda sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance – taking a sip from the drink Madarao brought him. "I think that you could let go of me now," not just his voice, but also his look was full of annoyance. His obedience definitely wearing off.

"I hope you enjoined yourselves so far," were the words Trés greeted them with when he was near them. If Kandas look bothered him, he didn't let it show.

"Could we just get this over with?" sighed Kanda, with kind of pleading look now.

"As you wish, my lady," bowed slightly Trés to Kanda, but his look quickly on Madarao. "This way, please," he quickly opened the door next to him – sooner than the black haired beauty had the chance to make any comment. "After you, my lovebirds," Madarao showed Kanda gently in, not wanting the teen to explode.

As Trés walked in behind them, they found themselves on a balcony with a stunning view. The whole mansion now seemed so much bigger, because they saw just a little part of the front when they came. The rest of the mansion that was covered with the dark was now spreading itself before them.

Its two wings were like guards, guarding the beautiful garden. Another small building was in the back, finishing the imaginary wall. The garden was with a little lake, above which was this simple but beautiful bridge with trees decorating the scenery. It reminded Kanda of his hometown, as the Japanese style was used a little to give it a touch of delicacy.

"The right wing," broke thru the stilled harmony Trés. "That's where we are supposed to go. It connects to the underground chamber where "it" is."

"Can't you be more specific?" asked Madarao, putting down his glass on the stone rail.

"You will know what it is once you see it," the answer wasn't specific.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kanda put down his glass too, to free both of his hands. "How the hell should I take something if I don't even know what it is?" he would have literally jumped him if Madarao hadn't stepped in. He took him by surprise, so there wasn't any time for Kanda to react in any way. Turning him around by the hand, he lifted him up, than over his shoulder like the night of their escape. Even Trés wasn't able to react to his fast movement, he didn't see his next move as he jumped over the rail.

Just sighing, than simply jumping over it too. Landing elegantly, a smile made his way on his lips as he saw the scene before him – Madarao was putting down Kanda, whose expression was that of an embracement mixed with anger. He must say, it was really cute. He came to the boy from behind, as anyone could predict what would come next – even if Kanda really tried to control himself in the last hours, his anger was definitely building up, threatening to explode any moment. He put one hand around his slender waist, the other on his mouth right before he could start to shout.

"Let me remind you," Kanda tilted his head as much as he could to see a little bit of his face, "that we would like to go undetected from now on. So please, no shouting." He let the boy go, because he knew it was enough for him to understand. "Shell we go then?" his cheerful mask was on again. Walking past them, he needn't to look back to know they were following. The other reason was, that he needn't to look at them as they acted they roles – act like a couple. Of course he knew, even if Kanda wasn't so aware of it, that he little by little started to allow Madarao to touch him freely, without pulling back.

It wasn't so dark that they didn't see the road, but it was strange that no guards were out there. Trés led them to the door in the right wing, opening them without any difficulties – another strange thing. Closing the glass door behind them, they now stood in the corridor not different from any other in these types of mansions.

"The last door," pointed Trés to their left, "will lead us to the underground chamber."

A few minutes as they made their way to the door they needed to stop, as the sound of footsteps and voices that were nearing them could be heard. Of course a little panic came over them, as they weren't supposed to be there. They needed to think what would be the best next step for them. Kanda then took Trés by hand and showed the young man to an opening in the wall that was decorated with a tall palm tree.

"Just stay there and be quite," whispered Kanda to now sitting Trés on the floor by the palm tree, looking up at him – shocking expression on his face. Then he took Madaraos hand and showed him to the wall in the opening by the palm tree and he himself took the position before him, fully covering Trés lying on the ground with his dress.

"Play along," he reached his left hand behind Madaraos head, because he needed to pull him a little closer as he was taller than him. Swallowing, Kanda closed his eyes, joining their lips in an attempt for a kiss. It was a light one, their lips just gently touching – their first kiss. Madarao took the initiative the moment the people they heard appeared, bringing one hand to Kandas waist to pull the boy closer. He deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. He was surprised by Kandas reaction – he was responding to him, not pulling back as he firstly thought he would.

"I'm really sorry for the interruption," started the first one of the two, both dressed in the uniforms of the guards they saw outside the mansion and inside the big hall too. "But could you please go back to the hall? These parts are of-limits for the guests."

"Could you please give us a little bit more time?" Kanda was the one who broke the kiss, now looking at them seductively, but not pulling away from Madarao.

"O...o...ok," was the only thing one of the guards came up with under those dark eyes and slightly blushing face. Madarao, not waiting for them to leave, took the lips of his lady one more time, making them blush deeply and leaving right away.

"I think that's enough," they completely forget about their companion who now separated them by pulling Kanda away from Madarao, standing protectively between them. Now was time for Madarao to smile at him by looking at his panicked expression.

"Now we need to hurry, before they return," he took Kandas hand and started to pull the teen to the door he showed them previously. He was so furious. He didn't know what the boy had in his mind to save them before the guys, but that definitely wasn't it. Fully ignoring the small protests, he opened the door with the key he had in his pocket. Opening them, he took them down a stone stairs to another door. And then there was light.

The scene before their eyes took their breaths away. It was like they weren't in the mansion anymore, like they were in another world. The green carpet of the grass was covered in pink petals from the beauties that were lining the road before them – Japanese sakura trees in full bloom. It was such a long time ago that Kanda last saw such a beautiful view. But his eyes were fixed right before him. There was the most beautiful one he ever saw – golden in full bloom, with that aura that was slowly sucking him in.

"Can I," asked Kanda kind of shyly.

"You don't have to ask, go ahead," not even looking at him, like hypnotized by the golden petals, he slowly approached the beautiful tree. When Madarao looked at Trés, there was this strange feeling when he saw him looking at Kanda, this grin now on his face that appeared whenever he was up to something.

"No," it was quiet. "Wait, stop!" he ran after his lady, with the hunch that something would happen. "Kanda!" stretching his hand, his fingers lightly touching Kanda when his hand in the white glove touched the golden tree before him. In that moment the golden sakura started to glow, the light fully taking in the whole room.

When the strong light vanished as soon as it started, Trés could now see the two of them sitting on the floor, Madarao holding Kanda protectively in his hands. And there, in Kandas hands he saw what he was expecting – a baby. Trés took a few steps to them, than leaning down he looked at the baby sleeping in Kandas hands. He took it before either of them could react in any way. Fully looking at the baby that he was now holding in his hands before him at arm length, a smile made its way on his face.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N2: …**because English is not my mother language, I apologize for any mistakes I made…

…I will really try to write the next chapter before my school starts, as I will not have so much time on my hands from then on…

_Next chapter:_ **… Family …**

_-A baby! How will the whole Black Order deal with it? And what more, what will be Lavis reaction? This and more next time-_


	5. Family

**The story so far: **…I decided to drop this part, as you all know what happened so far. But if someone would like to, I could write it – just say so…

**Warnings:** shounen-ai and yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** -Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**A/N1:** Just to let you know, I'm fully decided to finish (if there is someone else beside me that wants to know how it all will turn out) and not to drop this story, so even if I'm late, please have some patience with me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 5 – Family -**

"Allen?" the said boy came to a stop in one of many corridors in the new Black Order headquarters. He was with inspector Howard Link, who was still assigned to him by Levevrier, a pile of documents in his hands. Turning around curiously, seeing Komui running his way and waving at him – a small figure in coat could have also been seen behind him.

"I'm sorry inspector Link," Komui stopped before them breathing heavily from the run, "but I need to borrow him for a while."

"What for?" asked Link with that unchanging expression of his.

"I need you to open a door, Allen," Komui looked all serious on both of them, "right now."

"But Levevrier said I can't use the ark on my whim…"

"He's not here an the moment, so it will be fine," assured him Komui. So, without further questioning, Allen closed his eyes – imagining a gate that appeared right in that moment.

"You need to go," Komui grabbed the documents from his hands. "Tewak here will accompany you."

"But where to?" asked Allen with a shocking expression on his face, not knowing what to think about the whole situation.

"God, you're slow," Tewak stepped forth from behind Komui's back, grabbing the white haired boy by his right hand, pulling him towards the door to the ark. "I'll explain on the way." They were gone before her words were finished, leaving the inspector and Komui alone in the dark corridor after the gate closed itself.

Inside the ark, in the streets of its white city, two figures made its way thru it, hurrying. "Slow down a little, will you?" Allen pulled his hand in the attempt to slow the girl that was pulling him, blushing slightly when she tilted her head in his direction, their eyes meeting. She was the second girl except Lenalee that was around his age and was so mysteriously beautiful. But her eyes weren't soft and full of love like the Chinese girls – hers were sharp as stone, full of resolution.

"Just a little bit further, and we'll be there."

"And where exactly will that be?" it was strange, now that he thought about it. How could she navigate so good in the ark, when these were the parts that even he wasn't familiar with? It was easily to tell from the way she moved, without a second thought if the way was correct. She came to a stop, he nearly bumping in her. Turning around, he could see the anger building in her eyes – a nervous smile on his face.

"Now listen closely, as I will tell you just once," he nodded so that she could continue. "We are going for my brother and Kanda Yuu. They are in a situation where they need the ark to come out of there alive. I will not answer your question from where I know about it," she added quickly seeing his mouth slowly opening, the question clear in his eyes. "Come on now. It's just around the corner," she pointed the way out. He decided not to ask – if their crazy superior trusts her, so will he.

He had this strange feeling when he turned the corner that something strange will await them behind the door Tewak was now opening. The feeling didn't left him when she disappeared in the light coming from them, but without any further delay he entered the light right behind her.

When he was out, he looked around, quickly judging the situation – innocence ready to activate when needed. His first thought was that they were in a garden back in Edo, because of those beautiful sakura trees blossoming everywhere. But when he looked closer, he saw the walls and the ceiling that made out the room. There were three figures in that mysterious garden beside him and Tewak.

He didn't have the opportunity to further inspect the room, as something – or someone – collided with him. He barely managed to stay balanced and not to fall, when he sensed a dark killing aura, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Looking up, in the direction the body he was now holding came from, he spotted its source. Allen needed to blink once, before his mind identified the gentleman before him as one of the third exorcists that came to them few days ago.

It were just a few seconds that he wasn't paying attention to the one he was holding, but that was enough for him to slide out of his hands, and in a split of a second he was again on Madarao. Allen immediately reached out for him, when he sensed the blond one slightly pushing him away, but was stuck on the same place when he spotted the young gentleman collide with one of the sakura trees nearby in almost the same moment he saw him grab Madarao by the collar of his shirt, his right hand fisted and ready to leave some damage on the handsome face of the slightly younger man – the impact never coming.

A cracking noise could be heard as Trés collided with the monumental tree, the captain hissing from the pain. He found himself on the green ground in another second, unable to stand up in that exact moment – the impact was just too strong for his body. Well, what was he thinking? That he could win against someone stronger? Against someone who wasn't even a human to begin with?

"Get back into the arc, now!" Madarao shouted perhaps louder than he wanted to, fully intended not to lose any more time as he walked to where Kanda was, still sitting on the ground with the child protectively in his embrace. She was calm, not even once crying in the chaos that took place few moments earlier – now clutching with her little fingers the red dress the Japanese was wearing, her big eyes the color of the morning sky looking curiously around her all the time.

"Let me help you," he didn't wait for the answer, slightly surprised by the quite glance he received. There was no anger, no hatred, as he would expect. It was early that night, when he first registered the slight chance in Kandas behavior towards him. He thought he had gone a long way when the boy didn't mind his touches, but how surprised he was by the kiss Kanda initiated? He also thought the boy wasn't able to initiate something like that, even if it was just in the favor of their situation.

"What's the meaning of this?" the voice that carried itself thru the fallen petals made them stop, looking back as Kanda and Madarao were almost near the gate. The little time Kanda had brought for them with his act was up, as Madarao recognized between the soldiers that just came the two from earlier – that, or it was just a pure coincidence. It didn't matter thru, as their road out of there was just so close – he was now so glad the exorcist boy came, as it looked like it would be slightly impossible to leave the place thru any other way.

"Tewak!" the girl was beside him, in the same moment that those soldiers started to run to them, swiftly shortening the distance between the two groups. Even if they didn't knew what exactly was happening in there, it should have been clear to them that something was not right after a closer look – the monumental golden tree wasn't glowing anymore, it even looked as if it was dying by the dark color it now had. And there was also Trés, his unconscious body lying in the exact spot it fell to, the tree cracked from the heavy impact. And of course there was the gate – a dark substance that appeared out of nowhere – and the suspicious people standing close by it, two of them definitely not guests on the party judging by their clothes. Definitely suspicious.

"Take Kanda to the ark," continued Madarao, fully ignoring the nearing man. He gave a quick glance to the dark haired beauty in his hands, silently saying that none arguments would be accepted. With a sight he let the girl take him.

"What do you intend to do?" it was Allens voice, who was just looking at him from where he stood the whole time since he got thru the gate.

"First…" Madarao lifted up his left hand before him, "I will take care of them, and then…" he side glanced quickly to his left, ensuring if Trés was still on that one spot, "I have a few questions for him."

"NO!" he heard the boy cry out, and in an instant the said boy was by him, pulling his left hand down, carefully to touch it with his human hand as he didn't wanted to make him invoke accidentally like that one time with the big guy the first day they came to headquarters. "I won't let you."

"What the…"

"I won't let you harm humans," he was starting to look really pissed, anger filling his eyes.

"And what do you want to do about it?" he looked down on Allen, trying hard to control his building anger. He needed to hurry, because the humans were nearly by them. Sighing to calm himself, he turned around to the entrance of the ark, pulling the slightly surprised Allen with him by his collar – the gate closed after them and they found themselves in the white city, Tewak and Kanda looking at them.

"So, what's my nieces name?" Tewak broke thru the tension, not liking the way it was. She came closer, studying the little girl in Kandas hands – little smile actually forming on her face when the child smiled at her.

"Soah," it came from Madarao, who was now leaning over Tewak, using her shoulder for support.

"What the?" Kandas eyes automatically shooting to Madarao, "who said that you could decide?" it was automatic – like a reflex more to say – and he realized what he said after the words were out – his eyes widening.

"Then, do you want to pick up a name for her? I didn't knew that you wanted to name her," Madarao was definitely amused by the boys reaction, even if he knew it was kind of like instinct.

"What? No… Shit…" Kanda turned around, not wanting them to see the blush now on his face. He couldn't believe what did he just said.

"Um… is that really you, Kanda?" they turned around, slightly surprised as they kind of totally forgot about the white haired boy.

"Do you have a problem, moyashi?" Kanda didn't let him wait long, the pissed voice Allen knew so good – his dark glare on him. "Che. Hey you," he turned to Tewak, "which way back to headquarters?"

Glaring back at him, she didn't say anything as she turned around, going back the way she came with Allen earlier. They followed quietly after her thru the white city of the ark. She was the first one to leave the ark, followed closely by others.

"Welcome ho…" Komuis sentence remained unfinished when Kanda also joined the two who were already out of the ark. Every head turned their way, searching for the source for the lack of Komuis words. "You're so beautiful in that dress," Komui was just adding water to the boiling oil, because it was obvious Kanda was not happy with the situation. He was hundred percent sure that in few hours everyone would talk about it. There may be even theories about him being a girl – once again. He tried to glare at everyone who was looking him up, but it was obviously impossible.

"And who is this little angel?" Komui was now standing before him, looking the child up with excitement written all over his face.

"Our daughter, obviously, " Madarao spoke first, knowing the boy would definitely say something he didn't wanted to hear.

"Kanda-kun?" Komuis face now all serious, looking in the dark eyes before him.

"Che," was the only reply he got to his question – Kanda biting his lips before averting his head, not knowing what to say because deep down something told him Madarao was right.

"Care to explain?" continued Komui, fully confused by Kandas lack or reaction. It wasn't like him at all.

"Not really," came the quiet reply.

"In short," their attention now on Kandas rescuer, who crossed his hands on his chest, relaxing little now that they were on safe grounds. "There was this sakura tree that was glowing like innocence and when we touched it, this child was there with us after the light disappeared."

"An innocence-like tree, you say? Lenalee, could you bring the child to the infirmary and ask Matron to make an check-up?"

"Ok," she walked to Kanda, blushing slightly after locking eyes with him.

"Would that be ok?" Komui now smiled at the teen.

"I don't mind," he let Lenalee take the baby – a little frown on her face, but nothing else indicated that the little one was restless.

"What's her name, Kanda-kun?" Lenalee smiled at her sweetly, securing her in her arms. The baby liked the attention she was given – it could be clearly seen by the disappeared frown that was replaced by a big smile – her eyes scanning the unfamiliar faces around her.

"Soah," his voice was quiet, a slight blush on his cheeks. She didn't say anything about it, not mocking him about how girly he now looked. Still fascinated by the baby, she made her way out of the room.

"W… wait!" it was Tewak who now brought the attention to herself, hurrying after the Chinese girl, trying hard not to mind the looks – also a slight blush found its way on her cheeks.

"Where are you going, Kanda?" it was Allens voice that made him stop, but the moment the many eyes were back on him, he realized how hard it would be to walk to his room dressed like that. He clutched the skirt of the dress tightly, trying to figure out the fastest way to his room. It surprised him when something landed on his shoulders, covering his body. Tilting his head, he saw Madarao who stood behind him and as his eyes wandered lower from his face, he knew what the thing on his shoulders was – his overcoat. Without exchanging any words between them, he walked out with one hand holding the overcoat closed, the other pulling the skirt up a little as he didn't wanted to end up on his nose.

"How rude, Kaname-kun," said Komui more to himself then to those around him.

"Komui-san," started Madarao politely, still looking after the retreating teen. "Could we have the talk later?"

"Oh… but of course…"

"Thank you," he didn't wait for him to finish, "now, if you'll excuse me."

He walked slowly behind Kanda, keeping his distance – not getting too close, but also far enough as not to lose him. In this little time he had for himself during this walk, he thought back to the events of past days, wondering if the teen exorcist was opening up to him, or if it was just a subconscious doing of his body. What if his next move would push him away?

He didn't even realize how quickly they were in the part of the building in which the rooms of the exorcists were, until he stood before a door which he knew the dark haired exorcist was behind. Was he indicating something to him by choosing the name for the girl that he originally suggested, or was it just his wishful thinking? Well, he was going to find out. He opened the door.

"What do you want?" came the immediately question after he was in. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice you following me?"

Madarao smiled – here was his chance. "Then why did you let me follow you to your room?" In a spit of a second he moved, so he was now standing before the exorcist, relishing the surprised look on his face.

"That didn't answer my question. What do you want?" Sliding one hand around his slim waist, he pulled Kanda closer to his body.

"What if I say I want to continue where we left?" his other hand under Kandas chin, gently tilting his head up.

"What the…" there wasn't a chance for him to finish, as another lips were placed on his, silencing him

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was dark. Finally. I don't mind that I'm up, I rather enjoy this darkness played by my consciousness. It's relaxing not thinking about anything, not dreaming those strange dreams anymore. I'm king of interested where the nightmares came from, as my mind would definitely not play such a sick joke on me. Yeah, right. It's true that I imagined myself with Yuu-chan many times, but not himself with others. The first nightmare could have been because of the shock I received that fateful day I let him slip from within my fingers, but what about the other two?

"Do you like it?" I hear a woman's voice. Impossible there shouldn't be anyone beside me in this darkness. "This darkness I mean," the voice continues. I open my eyes lazily, with the thought of searching for the source of that sweet voice. My mind wants to scream from the shock I received – those devilish eyes looking back at me – but I was too tired to voice my protest.

There was a woman leaning down above me, she definitely wasn't normal as I could see right thru her, her light body flying about me as I was lying, our noses lightly touching. She leaned closer – to my discomfort – I could feel her lips near my ear, her voice again resonating in this dark place.

"Did you like what I have shoved you?"

"What the…" I shouted, surprised how weak my voice sounded. She took a few steps back – if it even could be called that way – and now I had the opportunity to take all of her in. She was so pale, a slight light coming from her body, like a real ghost. Her long hair curling around her, and those devilish eyes – red like the life giving liquor. She smiled at me, and in that moment I found myself standing and in the next moment my legs gave out and I found myself on the dark floor, my legs hurting like hell.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, ignoring the pain. She laughed again, probably entertained by the pained expression on my face. She was again in my face, stroking my cheeks lightly.

"You poor little boy. Didn't you take the hint in those nightmares – as you call them – that I was giving you? About your little doll?"

"What about Yuu?" I slapped her hand away from my face.

"Oh… do I finally have triggered your interest?" she was amused, I could tell, and in me the anger was building up – boiling. "You don't have to get angry. But if I think about it, it's in the nature of mankind to get angry if you don't want to accept the truth that is told to you."

"What the hell are you talking about? What truth? Do you think that I would believe in what you have showed me – if it's even true what you are saying! To believe that Yuu-cha had… had… "

"Oh, you better start believing it. For your own good."

Opening my eyes, I was clearly still in the infirmary, on the same place, on the same bed. Who the hell was that woman? And what did she try to achieve by saying that crap to me? I don't get her. Like Yuu would let anyone touch him in that way. They would be long dead before they could even think about it.

Sighing over my stupidity, I sat up and it was a little strange that no one was there to hinder me in it. Looking to my left, I saw a crowd of nurses, but I couldn't see what they were doing.

"Lenalee?" I saw the Chinese girl among them.

"Lavi!" I swallowed as she made her way to me. Is she going to scold me for sitting up like the other time? But she seemed too cheerful for that – or is she in reality enjoying it? I shivered at the thought of it.

"I have good news!" she was now standing by my bed, the cheerfulness not leaving her. "Guess who's back!" I needed a little time to let those words sink in before it hit me.

"Yuu-chan…" I was so revealed that he's back that I didn't even care about who brought him here. I want to see him – is the only thought on my mind right now. "Is he in his room?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" she definitely wanted to say more, but was called back by a nurse. It didn't matter. I have to go and see him. I need to see if he's alright – of course he is. What a silly thought. It's Yuu-chan we are talking about. And of course I need to apologize to him, for failing him in that village.

I shiver when my foots touch the cold floor – are there any kind of shoes I could use? I see none as I look around. They want to keep me in bed no matter what. I'm glad they didn't go so far as to leave me naked. Looking in the crowd as few of the nurses leave it, I see… what the?

"Lenalee!" I shout at the Chinese girl. "Who's the child?" I ask when I have her attention, she's looking at me now.

"Oh, Soah?" Soah? That must be the girls name. I sense that something is really wrong here, as I recall the little nightmares I had, the words of that mysterious woman and the fact that Yuu is back. "She's… well, Kanda-kun…"

I didn't need to hear more, as in a spit of a second I am running out of the infirmary, leaving behind a surprised Lenalee. I don't care anymore about the cold floor and I'm deaf to the words she is shouting from the door. It's strange, but in this one moment it didn't even cross my mind that my body – damaged from the akumas attack – moves exactly as I want it to, I don't even feel the pain that should definitely by there.

My path isn't so long, and before I have my thoughts organized, I'm standing few steps away from Yuu's room – breathing heavily from all the running. In small steps I near the room, not liking the air around me – there's definitely something going on. I hear voices, one is definitely Yuu's, the other I heard somewhere before, but no face comes to mind right now.

The door is slightly opened – I hold in my breath in as I bring my right hand slowly up, feeling the wood under the tips of my fingers. A little push is all I need to enlarge the gap so that I could see inside. I know that this time I'm not dreaming, but I really want so bad this to be another one of those nightmares.

The elegant young woman in the red dress is definitely Yuu, and I must say, it really suits him. The tall one I don't recognize, but it must be one of the third exorcists Lenalee told me about. I don't like his hand on Yuu's waist, and I definitely don't like his lips taking those sweet ones, that should be mine. I don't get it. Why isn't Yuu fighting him? Why isn't he putting up some resistance? His hands are on his chest, but he's definitely not pushing him away. I feel the anger building up, as even the slightest resistance is broken and Yuu is kissing him back.

So she was right about the whole thing. I can't look anymore, or I will break down. I know it. When the one you want for so long is taken away from you right before your eyes, even the strongest men tend to do stupid things in that kind of situations.

Shit. That image is still before my eyes, even if I'm running thru the corridors, hearing my bare foots echoing. Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to calm myself. I definitely need to calm myself down.

I want to cry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lenalee-chan," Komuis voice filled the infirmary thru the little black golem above their heads, a playful singing in his voice.

"Yes, brother?" she sighed, moving from her spot beside the little one she brought, to a quitter spot to talk to her brother. "Is there something important you want?"

"Just wanted to ask about the little one," his tone a lot serious now when there were serious matters at hand.

"Matron says that there's nothing to fear. She's a healthy baby. She had done few tests and when the results are done, she will come to you," she decided not to tell him about Lavi, she would go and find him herself.

"Oh, ok. Say Lenalee, is Tewak-chan there?"

"She is. Why?" looking behind her, she saw the smaller girl leaning over the bay, a peaceful smile on her lips as she looked at her niece – as she claimed.

"Good. I want the two of you to help me with some preparations, so tell her to come to my office. And also tell Kanda and Madarao to bring the baby to Helvaska and then come to me too. Ok? Thank you Lenalee," and he cut of the communication without even waiting for her reply.

"Great. So first... Tewak-chan," she placed her sweet smile on her face when she called out to her, fully aware that the little third exorcist didn't favor her for some reason. The look Tewak shot her just confirmed it. "My brother wants you to help him with some preparations. So, go please to his office…"

"But I want to stay with Soah," came the immediate protest. Acting all cute and nice, like an innocent child, hm? But that won't work with me – thought Lenalee as she grabbed her hand and politely pulled her thru the infirmary.

"You don't have to worry about her," she pushed her out thru the door, the perfect smile didn't leaving her lips. Closing the door in on the slightly surprised Tewak, she waited a little bit for any kind of protest, and after a while when none came, she turned to the nurses.

"Can I take her?" the nurses around the baby stepped aside, Lenalees eyes brightening up on the little being looking curiously back at her. "She's so cute," she took her up, holding her on arms length to see her in full – she was wearing a cute but simple pink dress, making an light contrast with her white skin and light-brown hair. And her eyes, like little dark ruby diamonds were now fully concentrated on the Chinese girl.

"She's a beauty," told the nearest nurse. "We fed her, so she will need her sleep in a little bit. Don't keep her up too long."

"Ok. Come Soah, we are going to find your…" Lenalee paused, thinking about the two exorcists. It won't be good to call them mummy and daddy, even if Kanda would pass for a mother – in that red dress no less – but he would definitely kill her if he knew she was even thinking about it. "…daddies," she finished, placing the child protectively but gently in her embrace and leaving the nursery.

Of course there were people looking at her, even whispering among themselves – everyone knew about Komuis sister complex, so seeing her now with a baby in her arms was definitely something none of them thought possible. But she enjoyed it – even more when she caught some of them blushing under her glance. When she reached the living quarters – the rooms of the exorcists and finders – she was glad for the quiet that was now around her.

Soah shifted a little bit when Lenalee stopped before the door to Kandas room. She was glad when she saw that the door wasn't fully closed – she didn't have to shout out to the boy, because she didn't wanted to use her hand in fear of dropping the little girl – so she just pushed the door open. Lenalee suspected that something was going on between Kanda and Madarao, or that something definitely happened that made them closer, but to think and to actually see it was definitely not the same.

Kanda was panting, his lips parted now that they were free as Madaraos mouth was occupied with his white neck, making its way down to his shoulder, placing tender kisses everywhere. Kandas hands fisted the white shirt he felt beneath his fingers when a wave of pleasure hit him, making him moan for more. Madarao just quietly smiled from the joy that he had just found another sweet spot on the quivering body in his arms.

His hand on Kandas small back pulled the boy closer as his other hand pushed the red dress lower, revealing one seductive pink nipple. He stopped abruptly when he registered a cough that informed them about the presence of at least one more person – he couldn't believe he didn't felt them coming, so much he was enjoying this.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you," she could tell her face was the same shade of red as Kandas dress, but she needed to interrupt them as they were nearing a dangerous part – dangerous for her. She saw Kanda slowly opening his eyes as her voice registered in his mind. They were still a little clouded from the pleasure he was receiving – and enjoying – and she knew there wasn't a time when she saw them getting so big from surprise. His face automatically trying to match hers.

"Shit," it was quiet, but Lenalee heard it, and in the same moment as the word left Kandas lips, he buried his face in Madaraos shirt that now – when he stood in his full length between him and her – served as a wall. He felt two strong hands at his back, pulling him closer.

"What do you want?" the question came from Madarao, as the weird silence longed out, none interrupting it.

"Um..." she tried to find her posture quickly, as the icy voice asked her the question. She now really regretted not shouting out to them – she mentally made a note, not to enter Kandas room from now on without knocking first. "Komui wants the both of you to bring Soah to Helvaska."

"What for…" again Madaraos cold tone.

"I don't…"

"Get out," it was Kanda this time who interrupted her, his voice shaking a little bit as he tried to calm himself. "Both of you get out," he pushed Madarao away as he sensed the grip around him loosening a little. "I need to change," his back facing them. And they did so, without any kind of protest. Closing the door, Madarao turned to Lenalee, his eyes in a second on the yawning baby looking now back at him.

"She needs to sleep. So finish whatever my brother wants at Helvaskas place as soon as possible," she was giving him instructions while he took the girl from her. "I need to go now," turning around, she stopped after just a few steps. "There's one more thing I want to tell you: Don't ever make him cry," her voice quiet, a serious tone that she used rarely. Without anything else added, she walked away.

"I don't intend to," he told more to himself. After a while, the door opened, revealing Kanda – now clothed in white trousers, dark boots and dark shirt without sleeves. He was busy tying up his hair, the hair-band still in his moth as he was bringing his long dark hair in a high ponytail that he wore so often.

"What?" the question was for Madaraos look.

"You look better with your hair down," the sentence went uncommented, as Kandas attention was now on the little one that Madarao was holding – her eyes locked with dark ones, hands stretched to him, but no sounds were leaving her small lips.

"Well, well. It's obvious who she favors," a moment of silence stretching out between them, and soon the dark ruby orbs started to water up, her small lips shivering slightly. "She's going to cry."

"See if I care," crossing his hands on his chest, he looked dangerously at Madarao.

"I don't get you. One moment you are so sweet and enjoying all the things I do to you, and the next moment you turn back into your cold self trying to lock everyone out."

Taking a deep breath, he was determined not to let the insult just so go by him. Before he could say anything, a loud cry outran him. It was her way of protest for the coldness he was showing her.

"Hey darling," Madarao placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "mummy loves you. He's just in a bad mood. So don't cry."

Sighing deep, Kanda took Soah from Madarao, she now crying on his shoulder, fisting black fabric with her small hands. Stroking her little head, he tried to calm her to the best of his abilities.

"Now this is how it should be," a satisfying smile on his lips by the image before him. Leaning down, he kissed the little angel on the back of her head, than took Kandas lips in a quick kiss – their lips just lightly touching. "We should be going now," added Madarao before Kanda could react in any way.

"Whatever."

There weren't as many people staring at them as when Lenalee came earlier thru, and even the few that actually dared to, were immediately averting they eyes when Kanda gave them his famous dark glance. He picked the shortest way down below headquarters to where Helvaska was, so it didn't took them long to get there. They didn't speak to each other thru the entire way, only the occasional sobs of their little girl echoing in the silent parts of the corridors – she was beginning to calm down, a new fascination helping her with it. She was drawn to Kandas black hair, her little fist tightened around few strands. He let her have her way, if it meant she wasn't crying anymore.

"Hi there little angel," Komui, who was waiting for them by the entrance to Helvaskas room was now immediately by them, swiftly behind Kanda to see Soahs face clearly. "Oh my, what happened?" he was surprised by the pissed look in her eyes – so much like Kandas – the wet trails from tears on her cheeks and the little red in her eyes – she was so cute.

"Kanda bullied her a little," was Madaraos immediate reply, a joyful tone in his voice as he crossed his hands, looking the Japanese boy in his eyes.

"Did not," Kandas reply was kind of childish, thought Madarao, but he must admit that he looked cute like that – trying to be pissed, but obviously failing at it. Yes, he definitely liked to tease him.

"Was mummy mean to you?" Komui leaned closer, but stopped immediately as new tears started to form in her ruby eyes.

"Komui."

"Yes, Kanda-kun?"

"If you make her cry again, I swear I will kill you," with that said, he moved forward to the room before him.

"So tell me, Komui," started Madarao as they both entered the room in which the guardian of the innocence's was. "Why did you made us bring Soah here?" Kandas eyes were now too set on the Chinese man, awaiting his answer.

"Is this the child you told me about, Komui?" Helvaska, the guardian of Orders innocence's appeared like out of nowhere behind Kanda, her entire body in that light that so much resembled the one that the raw form of innocence emitted. She lowered herself, locking her eyes on the little one looking at her over Kandas shoulder. Kanda felt her fist tightening around his hair, pulling at it a little, but nothing indicated that she would start to cry again.

"You don't have to fear anything. I would just like for Helvaska to look at her. To see…"

"If there are any signs of innocence in her," interrupted him Kanda. He also thought about it before, considering that she was born – if it could be said that way – from the glowing sakura tree. But what if that would be the case? What if it will turn out that she is made of innocence, what then? Will they use her in the battles? Or even worst – for some strange experiments? Oh, they would. He knew that for Levevrier it isn't anything hard or heartbreaking to use even innocent children as his tools. He would definitely not allow it – and the third exorcist would also not allow it, that he was sure of. But what can they do? They are also just a cheese pieces for Levevriers and the Orders use. Komuis voice interrupted with the flow of his thoughts.

"Right. So Helvaska, could you please begin?"

Without anything else said, Helvaska brought her head down, placing her forehead on Soahs, silence stretching around them, the air full of tension, with everyone in their own thoughts.

"I can't sense anything," she finally broke the quiet that seemed to go on forever. She now stood in her full height, looking down on them.

"Nothing?" the first to react was Komui, a surprise in his voice.

"What…"

"What does it mean?" Kanda was quicker than Madarao, turning around so that he could have a better look at Helvaska.

"I can't sense any innocence from her, so the only conclusion is that she's hundred percent human." It was like a huge stone had fallen from their hearts when those words were said.

"Thank you," it was quiet, but everyone heard the words the Japanese youth said, but it was only Helvaska that saw his smile – even if it was a short one.

"Now that this is behind up, I think we should postpone other discussions for tomorrow," looking at Soah that was yawning, Komuis decision was understandable one. "Get some rest the both of you, I think our discussion could wait few hours."

"Whatever," Kanda tried to act coldly, but deep down he was revealed. He knew that they would ask him questions he won't be comfortable with, so he was glad for this chance to order his thoughts. With so many things happening lately, he hadn't had the time to even think about it.

"Could you please go ahead? I would like to ask Komui something," sighing, Kanda left without any kind of protest – he really wasn't up for it.

"So, what do you want to know?" Komui spoke when he was sure Kanda couldn't hear them anymore – his tone all serious, the playful image gone from his face.

"Nothing serious enough for you to be making that face. I would like to ask you to look up some information for me."

"And about what would that be?"

"About a certain family – the Trés to be exact. From what I know, they should be a respectful aristocratic family, with military background."

"I'll see what I can do," he didn't ask any further questions, as they all were going to be answered tomorrow – and he could see the young man before him was also tired, even if he wouldn't admit it. Without anything else on his mind, Madarao walked out of the room thru the same door they came, one lonely figure coming into his view now that he was out.

"Do you need anything?" he passed Tewak, not wanting to talk to her right now.

"I came here to guide you to your new room," she was beside him in an instant.

"What new room?"

"Komui decided that the three of you should stay together in one room, and as all the rooms for exorcists are small, you are given a bigger one. It's really a nice one, you'll see. I and the Chinese exorcist girl were cleaning it a little till now…"

"Did he know?" he interrupted her, knowing just too well she would go on forever.

"Yes. We met up with him on our way here, so she had gone with him."

"Good. And I would appreciate it, if you would be quiet for a little bit."

Soon they were standing before the room – this one was situated in the opposite wing of the building as the rooms for exorcists. Tewak said her god nights to him, walking away and leaving him there alone. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, not knowing what awaited him.

The room was really nice, as Tewak had said. Warm colors on the walls, but in light tone not to make it stand out too much, a soft carpet under the feet with king sized bed in the middle, big monumental cabinet on left of it, and a desk with a chair on the other side – another door by it, probably to a personal bathroom.

A big box on the table captured his attention. He walked to it after closing the door quietly behind him – he saw a little white envelope laying on the box, his name in firmly writing on it. Taking it, he opened it carefully as no seal was on it that would identify the sender. A simple white paper folded in half was what he took from it, opening, to reveal its secret – just one sentence in the same elegant writing as on the envelope:

"_Take care of your family."_

Looking back at the king sized bed, he couldn't suppress the warm smile that made its way on his face. There they were, the two people most dear to him in the whole world – they must have been really tired, sleeping soundly one by the other, Kandas hand protectively around the little child, that was still holding his beautiful black hair.

"A family," he repeated the words, playing with them in his mouth, the idea sinking deep into his mind. He liked it. Kanda shifted a little, pulling Soah even closer to himself. Yes. I definitely like it – thought Madarao as he put the letter down, walking to his newly found happiness.

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N2: **because English is not my mother language, it's sometimes hard to translate my thoughts, so please bear with the mistakes if you want more…

**-**I hope no one was too much out of character, but I would say this for my protection – I needed them to act the way they did. Oh yes –after this chapter I would like to know your opinion on one thing – is it too soon for Kanda to sleep with Madarao again? And this time from his free will? Well, leave a comment if you want to…

_next chapter:_ **… Three Words …**


	6. authors note

To my dear readers – I hope that there are some who are waiting for the next chapter…

I won't say that I'm dropping this story, and I also don't want to put it on hold. I know how it is to wait for the next chapter impatiently, and I'm really sorry to say this but because of my newly obsession with Vampire Knight, I find myself more absorbed in fanfictions concerning this manga than -man. I have this whole story planed out till the end, so the problems not that I don't know what to write, but it looks like I can't find the motivation to bring myself to write it. So it looks like it will take some time for every upcoming chapter, but I will finish the story – definitely.

So please, just be patient with me…


	7. Three Words

**Warnings:** shounen-ai and yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** -Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**Authors Note:** …it really has been a long time, I know. And I have been thinking this whole time about what I should do with this story. I know how annoying it is not to have the chance to finish reading a story that you have started, because the author haven't updated in a long time, and I just can't leave it unfinished. So if there's still someone who's waiting for the continuation of the story, here's the next chapter – a little short, but… oh well – I'm slowly getting back into it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 6 – Three Words -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANDA-

It's something new to me – to wake up and find that I have managed to sleep for so long. And to say that it was also a pleasant sleep – is it because of them? Rolling onto my back, I look up at the unfamiliar ceiling – this view of an unfamiliar ceiling is nothing new to me, but at least I know that this is not an unfamiliar place to me. I should get up, and do my normal morning exercises, but just thinking about what waits for me today is enough to ruin my mood. I look to my left side, seeing the emptiness on this big bed beside me – he must have taken her with him. That child – Soah. This all is so new to me, and so confusing. Enough of this – time to get up.

The cafeteria is packed even more than usual – I heard from Lenalee yesterday that because of what happened all the exorcists and finders were called back from their missions and are currently on stand-by… che – I hate such large crowds of people. Is it some kind of instinct that forced my eyes to sought them out as the first thing as I walked in, finding them easily among all these people?

"Kanda-kun… good morning," Lenalee greets me as I'm near the table they're sitting by. The third exorcist girl – I think that Tewak is her name – is sitting beside her, not taking her eyes off of him and Soah that are across of her, not recognizing my presence. What's her problem? Sighing, I sit down in the empty spot beside him, smiling slightly when Soahs big eyes become shiny as she looks up at me, recognition and joy mirroring in them. She doesn't let go of her bottle, continuing to drink the milk he's feeding her with.

"Have you slept well?" I ignore his question, extending my hand and tucking her hair behind her ear – it's so soft to the touch.

"Excuse me," the silent moment is broken not long after my arrival, and we all look to see bookman standing beside our table. "Kanda-kun, Madarao, will you please come with me? Komui-san would like to talk with the both of you," here it is. I don't have a good feeling about it, as I know what this talk will be about. But bookman said that Komui wants to speak with us, not that the higher ups, so maybe – just maybe – I will be spared those questions I don't want to answer. Yeah, right. Like that can really happen.

"Don't worry Kanda-kun, I will take care of the little angel here," and she's taking Soah out of his hands, not giving us any space for arguing. What is it with her? She's too cheerful and into this all – she should just get her own child, and let us be… wait – that would be impossible with that sister-complex brother of hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-MADARAO-

As we entered the small room where the bookman lead us to, the only one person that was waiting for us there was Komui. I don't know what's really going on, as it doesn't look as some kind of interrogation that I was thinking will take place, and looking at Kanda, this is also not what he was really expecting. We sat down as Komui wanted us to, the bookman closing the door behind us – so it really will be just the four of us.

"The reason why I called the both of you here is simple," Komui starts, looking at the both of us. "Kanda-kun, I would like to know what was going on when you were captured – and if you know the reason why they wanted especially you," I don't think that he will get the answer for that question as for first – Kanda wouldn't want to talk about that happened, and second – I doubt he knows why he was brought there. Were they perhaps after him because they wanted him at that sakura tree? I can't get that smirk I saw on the face of that idiotic blond off of my mind. Was that what was his goal from the start? But why? What is so special about that child?

"I don't know why I was brought there. Is this some kind of interrogation?" Kanda leans back in the sofa, crossing his hands on his chest as he looks intensively at Komui, waiting for his answer.

"No – of course not," I think that this were the words Kanda was waiting for, as after they were spoken, he abruptly got up, with the intention of getting out of here.

"Kanda-kun, I haven't finished yet," and Kanda obediently stays still, but not turning around. "I need to know, so that later, when Levevrier comes, I can have something that will help you," that sounds good. Knowing Levevrier, he wont stop before he will know everything.

"If I don't know, than I don't know. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Than what about my first question?" he couldn't let it go, right?

"That… I won't answer…"

"But Kanda…"

"Don't force me, Komui…"

"Kanda-kun, I need to know," it's not good, as it looks like Kanda is slowly loosing his impatience.

"Is it so important for you to know that I was raped countless times while I was held there captive? Do you need to remind me of that?" none dared to interrupt the thick silence that stayed after those words, and after a few seconds Kanda just without any other word walked out of here, slamming the door behind him.

"Madarao-kun… did you know about it?" what should I tell him? That I not just knew about it, I have even taken advantage of his state just so that I could fulfill my desires?

"Yes," I tell quietly. "If you will excuse me," I need to go after him.

"Just a moment, Madarao-kun," Komui walks up to me, "there's something you should know and I leave it up to you how and when you will tell it to Kanda-kun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANDA-

Humiliating – that's the only word with which I can describe how I felt than. It was just Komui and the bookman there, but now there are two more people who know what happened to me. I don't know what would I have done if it would have been an real interrogation, with all the generals… ah, I don't want to even think about that.

Slamming the door shut to the room, I lean against it, panting heavily from the quick run. As I close my eyes, it's not just the eyes of those that I have run past right now in my attempt to get here as fast as I could that are materializing in my mind, I can feel hands all over my body. It's a disgusting feeling – or so I want to tell myself – but obviously my body thinks otherwise. That time, it was like this too – with my eyes cowered, my other senses were even more sharper. My skin was much more sensitive, his every touch have done more damage that it would have otherwise.

I need to cool down, as my skin is becoming hotter, my breathing can't seem to calm down and it's not just because of the run anymore. Going to the attached bathroom, I open the door to the shower, immediately turning on the cold water. Moaning from pleasure as the water hits my body, I tilt my head back, letting those cold drops fall freely onto my face. It feels great, but it's not helping too much, as another images start to flow into my mind – two bodies pressed closely together in that small room under the running water, hands sliding thru my body, his lips on…

"You should at least undress before you go under the shower," shit – why now?

"Shut up and leave me be," taking of the shirt that's clinging to my skin, I throw it at him as I say those words, resting my forehead on the cold tiles on the wall – the water feels much more relaxing now when the cloth is gone. Holding my breath in as I feel his hand lightly touch my back – of course he would not just leave so easily. Closing my right hand into a fist as I feel his lips touch the back of my neck, I turn around abruptly with the intention of giving him a taste of it. But really – what was I hoping for in my current condition?

He easily stops my fist, not even looking as if it was such a big deal. Kissing the hand he's holding, he than leans in, meeting my wet lips in a quick kiss. Really – what am I supposed to do with him? As his other hand comes up and rests on my cheek, he licks my lower lip, sending pleasant shivers down my body before he claims my lips once more. What should I do with this half-akuma half-human that seems like he just can't get his hands off of me?

Before I can find the answer to that, I'm kissing him back – letting my body take over my innocent mind, as I have never had this kind of interest before. When I let an slight moan escape me, he doesn't let this chance go by and slips his tongue in my mouth, taking me by surprise. My free hand clutches the front of his shirt as his traveling hand has found my erection, firmly taking hold of it. I'm so into the feeling he's giving me that I don't mind till…

"Wait… stop," breaking the kiss, I try to push him away as my other hand grabs a hold of his one that have somehow managed to travel thru my back and into my pants, dangerously closing in on my… ehm…

"What? Than front's okay, but the back's not?" it's just for a second that our eyes met before he started to pay attention to my neck, nibbling and sucking on areas that are driving me crazy – and that night I thought that it was all the fault of those damned drugs. "Don't worry, I won't go all the way… not today, that is," he whispers into my ear before he licks the earlobe. I want to ask him what he meant by those last words, by when I open my mouth, just moans come out of it. When he takes my lips again, his hand continues the work it was doing before I stopped him, his other one leaving my ass be.

"I… I'm close…" I get out between kisses after a while of enjoying his touches, ashamed at myself for my reactions – for allowing him to do with me as he pleases. But I just… my body is reacting to his every touch, to every kiss of his lips.

"I love you," it was a quite whisper in my ear dimmed by the falling water from the shower, but I heard it clearly. And those three words were the last needed push – and I came hard into his hand. In the enjoyment of the aftertaste of my orgasm, I wasn't fully aware yet about the meaning of his words.

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-thank you so much for reading, and as always, please overlook my mistakes. I can't promise you the next chapter too early, but I hope that the wait won't be too long… after this short and some kind of light chapter, we_'re getting back onto more serious part of the story…

Next chapter:** … Goodbye My Love …**


	8. Goodbye My Love

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note:** it's been a long time, I know, but if there is still someone who's waiting for the next chapter to know what will happen next and haven't given up on this story of mine, here it is. Things are going to heat up from here...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- 7 - Goodbye My Love -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

The only source of light in that cold bedroom is coming from the orange flames dancing in the fire-place that is also the only source of the warmth in that room which walls are made out of cold stones, not being able to hold the warmth in. In the middle of the room is a big white carpet, made from the most beautiful fur of the beasts lurking behind the walls of the mansion. Heavy curtains are drawn together, not letting even just a small light from the sun in, so that the sleep of the one occupant is not disturbed.

By the white carpet, surrounded by the cold floor, is a big soft bed made from the best woods of the forest, decorated not by gold ornaments but also by the skilled hands that have worked the wood, shaping it to owner's wishes. In the middle of the bed, under the warm blanket lies a beauty that is the dream of every man. Just her head is visible, her skin pale in contrast to her dark hair, and she looks like she has fallen into an eternal sleep.

"Welcome back, my lady," the servant greets her as soon as he sees her red eyes opening. Than he walks around to the heavy curtains that are blocking out the golden sunrays, letting them illuminate the room by pulling them apart.

"Is he already up?" her sweet voice fills the cold room, she than moves to a sitting position, waiting a little when the warm blanket slides down her slim body, expose it to the cold. She makes another small pause when her small white feet touch the floor before she stands up, letting the fabric of her dress cover her long legs.

"The young lord has just waken up," she doesn't need to ask further, or thank him - her status and her nature aren't allowing it. She knows the way to his room, so her steps are certain as she makes her way thru the empty corridors of this old mansion of their family. If one who doesn't knows her would see her, one would think that she's a ghost, with her pale exterior and the way she walks - she looks like her feet aren't even touching the ground.

She stops before a simple wooden door, the same as the ones she passed along the way. Opening them, a similar room to hers greets her. There he is, the one she came to pay a visit to - sitting by the opened window, looking out to the peaceful scenery that is there is Niklas Trés. He's also barefoot like her, only in dark bottom, with white bandages tied tightly around his chest.

"Why do you still linger to that mortal body?" she says in place of a greeting, reducing the distance between them by joining him by the window.

"You know very well that there is still something that I need to do," he looks at her, the light breeze is playing with his golden hair, but he doesn't pays it any attention, "dear sister."

"You're a fool, dear brother of mine," her look is cold, but it's not filled with anger as she had cast all her emotions away long ago. "An incapable fool, that wasn't capable enough of bringing one child to me. And because of that, I was forced to make a move myself."

"What are you plotting?" knowing her, the current head of their family, it's nothing good - at least for those involved. She likes to play with feelings of those that aren't strong enough to resist her calling.

"You will know soon - when he will come," she than looks out, to the miles of frozen land.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-MADARAO-

"What are you searching for?" I look at Kanda, who has finally stopped going between the shelves filled with many kinds of books in the library looking like he was rather running away from me than searching for a book. With a fresh change of clothes - a loose white shirt with tuck up sleeves and a black pants that are hugging his slim legs nicely for Kanda and a sleeveless dark shirt with dark pants for me - we picked up Soah from the girls, and I followed him in here. I know that I may look like a dog that is chasing after its owner that doesn't pays him attention, but from the lack of response from the exorcist I think that he doesn't mind.

Leaving the exhausted child on the big sofa in the front part of the library - there is no danger for her as long as she's within these walls - I followed him here. He hasn't spoken a word to me since our time in the shower, and I really don't know what to think. Of course I don't expect to hear the same words from him, not even in my wildest dreams would I dare to think that he would tell those three words - but I was surprised that he haven't tried to kill me on the spot. Is he perhaps warming up to me?

But this quiet protest isn't like him - it's too much, and I'm really not in the mood for this anymore. Grabbing him by his right shoulder, I turn him so that he's now face-to-face with me. I tighten my hold of his shoulder when a pair of hateful dark eyes pierces me, his mood obvious thru them.

"Are you by any chance ignoring me because of what I told you in the shower?" the reply doesn't comes, instead he averts his head and a light red color made its way onto his cheeks. I feel like a big stone is stuck in my throat and even if I gulp, it doesn't wants to move down. But I am serious about my feelings towards him.

"Look. There's one more thing I need to tell you," I let go of him, taking one step away from him to get a little distance between us. I sigh when he decides that that spot on the floor is much more interesting to look at then me. "It's about Soah," still no reaction, so I decide to continue. "Komui told me the result of some tests they were making, and it looks like she... she's aging too quickly - one day is like a year for her..."

Even with this little information regarding our daughter - yes our, as it was proven thru the dna tests - he is continuing that unreadable expressionless state. It should have been obvious to anyone that saw her today that her appearance has changed a little, and it should have been obvious to him, as parents can see every little change in their child. I'm starting to loose my calm that I'm trying so much to keep when he stubbornly keeps as he is. Really, what is wrong with him? A child's cry is what saved us from this awkward atmosphere.

"I'm going to put her to sleep - I just wanted you to know the truth," I add as I pass him to get where the impatient little angel is demanding attention from her horrible parents.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-LAVI-

She - that mysterious being, as I can't call her a woman as I don't think that she's of flash and blood - haven't shown herself to me ever since. I try not to think about what I saw in Yuu's room as I lie here alone, accompanied only by the darkness of my room. I curse under my breath when my dark sanctuary is pierced thru a light caused when the door is being opened. Looking there angrily, I see bookman standing in the doorway.

"How are your injuries?" he asks without a greeting, and without any kind of worry present in his voice - that's so typical of him.

"I'm all right," I don't know how it is possible, but for some strange reason not only my injuries don't hurt, but they look like they are fully healed already. I don't have a super healing ability like Yuu does, so I'm not sure how it's possible, but I can't say that I'm not thankful that I'm not hurting.

"Good. We're leaving for that place, so be ready in two hours," and with just that little, he's gone - along with the light. Two hours - that's too much time in my opinion. I'm not in the mood where I want to see someone, where I have to put up a cheerful mask for them - I think I will just stay in here. As I close by eyes, one image pops up before them - wrong. There is someone I really long to see.

Getting up from the bed, I grab the shoes lying by it and put them on. Waiting a little bit in the doorway as my eye adjusts to the sudden light, I than close the door and start my wandering. Where should I start to look for him so that I won't run into anyone I don't want to see?

"Hey, have you seen them?" the voice belongs to one of the two finders standing by the wall, and I wouldn't pay attention to their conversation if Yuu's name haven't come up in it.

"No, but they are the hot topic in the headquarters," answers him the other one. "Is it true that that child is their? If so, does it mean that Kanda-kun is in reality a woman and..." I don't need to hear any more of that crap. I try to close up my ears as I move fast away from them.

But it's the same talk everywhere I go. It seems like the whole headquarters is not talking about anything else but this - Yuu-chan, that 3rd and that child. As much as I try to run from it, I can't. I curse myself for being what I am right now, as it is the purpose of a bookman to see and hear everything for the recording of the history. I don't want that. Why do I have to look the truth in the eyes when I so much try to fight against it? Yuu is mine alone, and no one... no one has the right to take him away from me.

I take refuge before those poisonous voices in the only place that has always calmed me down - the library. I feel safe and secure surrounded by stocks of books - because books don't lie. But what's this? It looks like someone else is already occupying my sanctuary - and I don't like it one bit. There, on the big sofa that I always use when I lock myself in here, is what I believe the cause of my nightmares. I haven't seen her till now, but I just know as there are no more little kids as this one in here that this is without a doubt her - the link that binds my Yuu-chan and that monster together.

I get closer to her, but am careful to be quite, as we don't want to wake the sleeping child, or do we? As I kneel down to have a better look at her - why is everyone so sure that she's his? I can't see any resemblance with my beauty in her. Of course that I can't say that she isn't pretty - but it's another kind of beauty than Yuu's. Because of the third? What is it about that monster that he sees?

"Do you know how much I hate you?" her hair feels soft against my fingers, and she moves a little - is she waking up perhaps? "I long for nothing more than to destroy you. If you just weren't here, that the link between them would also disappear." my aura may have gone a little darken than I wanted it to, and she seems to have somehow sensed it, as now a pair of deep red eyes is looking up at me. What are you up to, little one? It doesn't take long, and she's crumbling her mouth, than a loud cry left her small mouth.

I sigh, getting up and hiding behind a shell like a little guilty kid. First I hear steps, and than I see the one I hate most - the one who stole something precious from me. He walks to the crying girl, gently lifting her up and placing her against his vide chest, whispering soothing words to her as he gently caressing her head. Is he here alone, or is Yuu also here - will I get to see him if I go to where he came from? He's leaving, with the child sobbing in his embrace - here's my chance.

Getting out from my hideout when the both of them are out of the library, I take small steps towards that one corridors between shells to which my eyes are glued to. There can be movement sensed from that direction, but is it really Yuu? I don't think that he would meet with someone else when he already has Yuu. And by the next turn, it's really the Japanese exorcist standing there before me, with his back turned to me. He looks so yummy in that tight pants, the white shirt is loose, but it somehow gives you the image of his slim body. He looks like a chick with his low ponytail, but I could never mistake him for one.

"Yuu..." my voice comes out like a quiet whisper, but he heard it - his hand stopping in mid-air as he was returning a book to its rightful place. As he turns around, for a split of a second I could see the surprise mirroring on his face, but it's gone soon, replaced by his neutral one. The old Yuu-chan as I know him. I just don't know if I can act around him the same as before I knew what I know now.

"Lavi... What about your injuries?" why are you asking now? If my condition really made you worry, why haven't you visited me? Oh right - I know why. Because you were with him - with that monster. This and more is what I want to spat into his face right now, but none of it is making its way out.

"I heard that you have a family now - congrats," I let this one with sarcasm filled remark slip. Was it even a slip? I wait with my hands crossed on my chest for his reaction.

"Che," that's all? I'm not even worth some kind of answer? Some kind of explanation? "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"What's with me? What's with me?" I increase my voice, but I'm still trying to control it enough as not to shout as I step closer to him with every word spoken in angry voice. "What's with YOU! I'm not the one being romantic with a monster here!"

"I'm not listening to you," and he tries to leave, but I step in his way, slamming him against the shell. "Lavi! Have you gone insane?"

"I'm not the one insane here! Why him, Yuu-chan? He's part akuma, damnit! The beasts we fight against! Why couldn't you choose me? I'm the one who knows you best, I'm the one who loves you most," I have my voice under control for those last words, giving them seriousness that they need. He looks at me with vide eyes - bet you haven't expected this, right Yuu? You were so nonchalant towards my feelings for you for all those years, that you can't believe that they are here even if I'm telling you so right now?

"I'm leaving. Let go of me," how can he... How can he ignore my most sincere feelings? He managed to get past me as I was in this state of shock, but the anger has forced me to move. Grabbing a hold of his upper-arm, I jerk with him, making use of his surprise and pulling him down to the cold floor. We're falling, and before I know it, I have him lying under me on his side.

"What the hell - Lavi!" no Yuu-chan, now it's my turn and things will be my way. I don't want to se his angry expression, that's why I move before him - turning him to fully lie on his stomach, holding him with my body weight down, both of his wrists secured in my hand. I don't even know from where I got this strength, maybe it's the anger I feel, and I don't intend to let him get the upper hand even for a little bit, as he would be able to turn things around the moment he gets the chance. But I need to hurry, as the third would be back soon - if it were me, I wouldn't let Yuu alone even for a second.

"What are you doing, baka usagi! Let go of me right this instant if you don't want to loose your life!"

"Yuu-chan," I breath seductively into his ear, feeling as his body shivers from this. "Why is it all right for him to touch you," my free hand finds the bottom edge of his shirt and slides under it, touching that smooth skin that I longed so much to feel under my fingertips. "Why is it all right for him to kiss you," I place a chaste kiss on his earlobe before I lick it, "when I should be the only one doing those things to you?"

"Have you lost you mind Lavi!" he tries to get his hands free, but my newly found strength is not letting him. I feel so powerful, having him spread here under me, powerless - the proud Kanda Yuu, who glares at everyone that just tries to talk to him, not letting anyone near the barrier he build around himself. I want to hear him beg me, I want to see his tears marking that perfect white skin - I want him to call my name with every moan... I want him.

"Maybe I have - I should have done this sooner, seeing how easy it is in the end," he wants to say something back to me, but my next action makes his whole body froze - my fingers found his belt and aren't loosing any second in undoing it, along with the bottom and the zipper on his pants.

"LAVI!" ah, such a melody for my ears is his cry filled with anger and fear as I grab his now opened pants, pulling them down with one swift motion along with his underwear till his knees. Such a shame that as I'm lying on him to hold down his struggling form, I can't see those perfectly shaped two parts of his but that I got to see till now just thru the tight pants. I move my hand up thru his tight, obvious to his curses as I slowly reach my goal - squeezing his but when I'm there. I feel my member growing impatient in my pants, which are becoming uncomfortable tight.

"Do you need preparation, Yuu-chan, or are you still wet from you last time with him?" there's no doubt in my mind that they have done it at least thousand times since they have returned - because that's what I would do if I were to get my hands on him. Wetting my finger, I than push it in him, moaning as I feel his muscles closing around it.

"Moan for me, Yuu-chan," of course he won't do that - the little bit of pride he has left won't allow it him to. But I will make him moan out for me in a few seconds. Diverting the attention of my tongue to his neck as I work my finger joined with a second one on preparing him, I bite down little teasingly to get some voice out of him. But he's stubborn - he rather bites his lips so hard that they bleed just not to give me the satisfaction of hearing him.

"I hope that you're prepared Yuu, as that's as much preparation you will get from me," removing my fingers as I speak and working on letting my impatient member loose, I don't give him a chance to even for those words to sink in his mind and am holding my member at his entrance, pushing the hard piece of flash thru his tight opening. He lets a scream escape him as I push into him the whole length, and it's the greatest melody for my ears.

"You feel so good, Yuu," its true. I should have done it sooner. It's really a fulfilling feeling to be joined with the one you love. But there is something lacking - I let go of his hands as he looks like all his fighting spirit is gone, and he stays laying one the floor like that, with his face hidden from my eye. Pulling his hair loose from the dark bind, I than pull on his shirt to reveal more flash, few of his buttons falling off as I use force.

Slamming back into him as soon as I had nearly the whole length out, I let my instincts guide me, not minding that I look like a hungry beast satisfying his needs. I don't care for his needs, my hands caressing just the smooth skin of his back, few times going to his front to brush over his pink nipples. I don't hear his quiet sobs, hypnotized by his long neck between the dark curtain of his hair. Leaning in, I reveal his neck fully, lightly kissing the skin one time before I hungrily suck on one place with the intention of leaving my mark on him as I fasten the speed of my thrusts, feeling that I'm near the edge.

Slamming one more time in him, I come deep within my beloved with his name on my lips, collapsing than on his still form. I don't have the luxury of wasting my time here, but I first need to catch my breath now that my desires are satisfied. When I feel that my member has softened enough for it to slide easily out of him, I push myself into a kneeling position. Putting my clothes back to their place as my eyes travel thru the mess I have maid out of the Japanese beauty, no words come to my mind except...

I lean down one more time, kissing him on his soft hear as he refuses to look up at me, whispering than those words to him - they are not words of apology or of love or regret, but the words of parting: "Goodbye, my love," and with that I stand up, leaving the library and leaving his dirtied form, not looking back at him even once.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-MADARAO-

With a heavy heart I left Soah in our room alone. Even knowing that she's safe, I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. Hurrying back thru the nearly empty corridors so that I can be by his side again, I stop just when the door to the library is already in sigh. I slow down, nearly stopping, as I don't want him to think that I can't be with him even for a minute - even if that's the truth.

"What the..." I nearly bumped into someone that left thru the door hurriedly, not paying attention around him. That red hair - I look back, indeed seeing the bookman successor looking back at me. His one green eye is glaring holes in me, like he wants nothing more than to kill me on the spot right now. But what could be the reason? I don't remember that I have ever done something that would make him want to do so. Is it because of what I am?

And than the glare is gone, the light returning to his eye and I could swear that I saw a smirk on his face before he turned around and started to walk away. What's his problem? Not paying it more attention, I continue in. Something feels different. I won't give my hand for it, but the air feels heavier, filled with a sin. My eyes search immediately for the dark haired beauty, panic starts to build up in me.

"Kanda?" I ask the empty room, hoping for an answer from him. Have he left? Walking past the many tall shells filled with heavy books, I walk to the place where I have left him when I went to put Soah to sleep. I call his name again when I sense motion few feet away from me, right behind the next shell.

"Don't come here!" that sudden cry made me stop. At least I know that he's still here - but what's with that tone of his voice? Is he still angry with me? No - that wasn't his angry voice. And even if that were that case, does he really think that a weak sentence like that can make me stop when I want to see him?

"Kanda..." I stop from shock at what I see - not only my steps, my sentence stays in my throat from where it can't come out. There he is - Kanda Yuu, the new addiction in my life, sitting on the cold library floor with big hurt eyes looking up at me. He seems like a scared child that have just gone thru a punishment. His left hand is trying hard to hold the two ends of the opened shirt together to hide his naked torso from my eyes. When I look lower, I see that his dark pants that are now dirty from not just the dust of the room have their front still open, as he haven't closed it yet as he was putting them back on in a hurry.

His long shiny hair that is so smooth under my every touch is now falling messily around his face, hiding his naked shoulder that isn't covered by the white fabrics of the shirt. Between the dark curtains of his hair, one spot on his neck is visible - a small red spot that's shining there is pulling my eyes to it. He is marked - someone has dared to mark what is already mine! Anger is building up in me, one that I have not felt before - my nails are starting to draw blood, so much I'm clutching my fists together. Just than an image pops into my mind - the image of a smirk spread across a previously glaring face.

"I'll kill him," I let thru my teeth, quietly, but judging from his widening eyes, he has heard it.

"No, stop..." I try to ignore the small plea in his voice as I turn on the spot - how can he plea for that bastard's life after what he did to him? "Don't go... Madarao!" that makes me stop - that last word that left his mouth. This is the first time that Kanda called me by name and it clutches on my heart painfully, as this is really not the situation I wanted him to call me by my name. "Stay with me," his voice breaks with this last sentence.

That's it. Turning round, I fall to my knees beside him, putting my hands protectively around his broken form that looks just so small and powerless. I pull him closer to my chest, careful of my hold as not to break him. It must have left a great impact on him, as he doesn't protest, not by words, not even physically. After a few seconds I feel his body relax against me, and he buries himself deeper into my chest, seeking protection. Placing a chaste kiss on top of his silky hair, I swear to whatever god there is that I won't find peace as long as that damned bookman successor doesn't pays for what he did to my Yuu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

On the other end of the headquarters, the crying voice of a small child can be heard, carried thru the empty corridors by the light breeze. The child is crying for her father, because the male Japanese exorcist has no tears...

_To be continued…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-thank you so much for reading, I don't know why was I putting this aside for so long, as it was surprisingly easy to write this chapter. _…

Next chapter:** …The Forgotten Tribe…**


	9. The END

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationships – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry to inform you all that are still waiting for the next chapter, as I have finally done it - I'm dropping this story. It's not because of an authors block, I just lost interest - simple as that. For all that want to know how should it all ended, I prepared this last chapter - it's more like a big summary of the following events of the last tragic chapter than an actual chapter. So those that are interested, please reading...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- The END -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**With Lavi** – Right after Lavi raped Kanda, he took of with Bookman on a mission into the north, where they hoped to find in the big library of the bookman clan some clues about what they are dealing with. There, Lavi sees the woman who has visited him will now just in his dreams, but this time its in broad daylight, but she appears to be a some form of a ghost – she tells him that its just an astral projection as she has left her real body behind a long time ago so that she could live forever. She promises him than he can have Kanda if he will do something for her in return. In his broken state, he lets himself be convinced by her, and he leaves the bookman library to the co-ordinates she gave him. There, in the middle of a frozen lake, he finds a frozen mansion that at first looks totally abandoned, but she's there, waiting for him at the entrance. As she takes him in, he sees the same sign/mark as he saw in the library. He asks her about it, and she says that they were once a part of the bookman clan, but they were removed and now its just her and her brother that are left of the once mighty clan – but now she has found a way to restore all that, and he will help her with it.

When Lavi is shown to one of the rooms to rest, she visits one wounded person in another room. It's Trés, and he has just woken up, asking her for forgiveness that he has failed to bring the child to them. She just smiles at him, saying that everything will be all right, that big sister will take care of everything. She asks him why does he cling to his mortal body, that he should become the same as her, but he doesn't want to, saying that there are still things he needs to do.

**Back within the Order –** Madarao is with Kanda in their room, Soah is with the girls, and he's mad about what Lavi did – even more so that he has managed to escape his wrath. Kanda tells him to calm down, and Madarao asks him how can he be so calm after what happened with him. Kanda says that nothing can be now done about it, what happened happened, but Madarao argues that he will never forgive Lavi for he laid hands on something that's his. Kanda snaps at him, saying that he's not some king of thing or his possession. Madarao regrets his words, but as he wants to calm Kanda down and show him that he haven't meant it that way, Kanda shows him away, walking out on him.

**The girls babysitting Soah** – they are playing with the child when a light surprises them and an ark door opens, but its not Allens ark but the earls. They think that it's an attack, but are more surprised to see Lavi coming out of the room. Lenalee asks him why is he using that ark, but Tewak notices that something is wrong with the whole picture, and there's another man – Trés – coming out of the ark behind Lavi. Lavi says that he's sorry, and they attack the girls before they can respond, not killing them or wounding them seriously, bust knocking them out. Trés than takes the crying child, but as they are about to disappear in the ark again, the door opens and a worried Kanda comes in. They disappear in the ark and the door closes before he can do anything.

…**I will skip few days, as I haven't really thought up what would happen in them…**

**Back in the ice mansion** – the researchers inform the woman that they cant use the girl as they wanted to, as for some reason she ages too quickly. Trés says to his sister that she doesn't have to worry about anything, he will take care of that matter.

**Exorcists headquarters** – as Kanda was training outside, Trés pays him a visit, telling him that if he will come with him freely, he will let him see the child. Just as Kandas about to take the offer, Madarao appears, but its no use as Trés beats him and takes Kanda with him.

**In the ice mansion** – Kanda comes to in a room much too familiar to the one he was kept in when he was kidnapped, and Trés walks in. Kanda demands to know what is going on, Trés says that the child isn't quite as what were they hoped for, maybe because of her other father. He brings in a young lady, but Kanda immediately recognizes Soah in her and she recognizes her daddy, and rushes to him. Trés says to them that for the purpose of a perfect being, he needs Kanda to sleep with her. Kanda thinks him insane and refuses, Soah too is disgusted by that idea. Trés takes Soah out and when he returns, he says that he was hoping for such an answer – that way, it would be much more fun for him, as they need just Kandas semen to artificially inseminate her, and he would have another chance to play with Kandas hot body.

**At exorcists headquarters** – Allen has finally managed to find a way to track down the other arc with his, and Madarao is the first one to find out that information and wants Allen to keep quiet about it as long as he can, as bringing Kanda and Soah back is his responsibility. When he arrives in the mansion, Trés is there waiting for him, saying that it was just a matter of time before they found them, so he was prepared. He fights him, saying to his face all that he feels – how he ruined his plan, as it was supposed to be him who should have Kanda tied to him. His sister interferes, taking out Madarao instead of Trés.

After a day that they have Kanda and now also Madarao, Lavi questions the woman when will she hold to her words and give Kanda to him, she just says that he has to be patient. Lavi is slowly starting to see the truth, his mind is no more clouded with desire and he blames himself for what happened, so he wants to make it all better. He manages to find Kanda and help him, but he doesn't want to leave without Soah, so they go and search for her. Of course that it was predictable that someone found them, and that they would get into a fight with Trés, who wouldn't let Kanda go, but in the last moment when all seemed to fall apart, Kanda managed to make him open his eyes and see that his sister was just using him.

As the mansion starts to fall apart, Soah visits Madarao in the dungeons, wanting to free her other father. She tells him what twisted fate the siblings of the ruined bookman clan have prepared for her, and it have managed it, as she really is pregnant and the pregnancy is developing much faster than any normal one. She's broken and demands of him to kill her along with the beast that is grooving in her, but of course he cant do it – they try to escape together, but when the mansion collapse, the both of them remain trapped under the ruins.

As the other exorcists finally arrive, its all over – the mansion is in ruins, the only ones who managed to escape the destructive power were Lavi and Kanda, and Lavi is heavily wounded as he has protected Kanda. They take both unconscious boys back, hoping for the best.

**At the order, two days later** – Kanda finally opens his eyes when his wounds are all healed up, just to learn of the tragic loses that followed the destruction of the mansion. Lavi haven't made it, and he also learns that Madarao was present in the mansion that day – they found just his deformed arm, no other traces were left from the third exorcist, as well as Soah.

**After few days** – Kanda doesn't wanted to rest too much and dwell in the sad memories, so he got himself the first mission he could, knowing that killing some akumas would make him feel better. As he sits in a café, he hears some local girls talk about that mew man their friend has saved – his description sits fully on Madarao, even the fact that he has just one hand as they have found that in the ruins. They also say that he has a cute little baby boy with him, and than Kanda starts to doubt, but decides to check for himself just to be sure.

When he walks down the park, he nearly misses one couple as he's not paying too much of an attention, but when the tall man speaks, he recognizes the voice immediately. He looks their way and sees Madarao, but he doesn't wants to call out to him, as he looks too happy with the girl by his side and the child she's holding. He decides to let him have his freedom, not dragging him back to the order, but as he walks past them, he's stopped by a hand. He looks back shocked, and sees Madaraos serious face, telling him that for some reason he feels like he was waiting for him.

**Epilogue** – not long after Madarao got back, the war with the earl broke out and after an hard and long fight with many lost lives, the exorcists have won. Now, one year after the war, all those surviving ones gather in the park of Edo, to view the sakura blossom and remember all their fallen ones. Kanda comes with Madarao and a two year child – the boy Madarao was found with is Soahs son, but thankfully there was nothing wrong with the baby and thru some kind of miracle, he's fully human. After the gathering ends, Kanda and Madarao return back to their home, getting the boy who has fallen asleep in bed before remembering some more by sake, and than moving to bed and being thankful for the chance to be together.

…_thank you so much for staying with me_…


End file.
